Bruises: Betty x Archie
by barchies
Summary: Overcome with trauma from the Black Hood, Betty Cooper succumbs to the darkness within her. To make matters worse, Betty feels she must conceal her emotions to preserve her "innocence.” While everybody else seems to be moving forward in life, the boy next door notices that he must help his best friend regain control of herself & the perfect imperfections he always admired her for.
1. chapter 1: a perfect flaw

_She don't see her perfect, she don't understand she's worth it, or that beauty goes deeper than the surface._

1 » **b** etty **c** ooper

is it _**really**_ okay to not be okay?

Staring blankly in my vintage vanity mirror, I question myself repetitively as my eyes run out of tears to shed. My reflection seems so despondent and broken, yet I hardly regret any of my actions tonight. The only thing that continues to hurt me is the memory of seeing Jughead's face, full of disgust, clearly not impressed nor appeased by my strip show. Who knew that I, Miss Perfect, could be so disgusting and reckless?

That thought sends another ripple of angry emotions through my body, as if a domino effect ready to consume my entire existence. Perfect—the word itself leads me to think back to the night of the Homecoming dance, in which I went as a date to both Veronica and Archie. And then both my dates when on to make out in a closet as I ran outside Cheryl's house full of tears like a wimp. I wish they both could have spared me the pain that night by just telling me that in the future, they were going to date and to my demise, constantly fuck next door. But later that night, at the comfort of my own doorstep, Archie told me I was too good for him, but somehow I'd rather just not be enough.

Ever since that night, I always wonder what it is that makes me out of Archie's league and deems him undeserving of my love. Has he seen my oh so perfect flaws, like the scars my nails have left on my palms? Or my tendency to threaten people with their own vulnerabilities and weaknesses? No, and even if I would get rid of my "perfect" persona, I hope he never gets to see me. Because even I'm scared of what Dark Betty Cooper can do.

All these thoughts rampage my mind as I reapply makeup on my eyes where my tears have smudged it. Although I plan on going to bed, I don't want to impose any worry on my parents tomorrow morning if they realize I've been crying all night. Truthfully, it'd be a lie, but I don't want to have to deal with the backlash for dating and potentially loving Jug from them. But I'm sure I'm not the only one in this family who has history with a Jones, and while it disturbs me, I choose to believe I'm only imagining it.

After I drop my mascara back onto the surface of my vanity, I suddenly spot a redhead pop into the reflection of my mirror. Stunned, I pretend to continue applying makeup, but I already can tell that he's staring at me. No, watching— Archie is definitely watching me from his own window.

Finally, I decide to get up, even with my heart racing quickly. Over my shoulder, my blonde hair falls in a ponytail. I gaze at him, admiring his charming brown eyes for a moment before stepping away.

I love Jughead Jones, even if we're broken up right now. I tell myself, but some sort of impulse takes over me, causing my feet to spring forward, and this time I stay there, actively looking back at Archie— his shirtless torso, his smirk, and his messy hair. I let out a small chuckle as he grins at me, and I can't help but decipher the undertone of sorrow in his face. I wonder if he notices my own mirrored feelings.

Out of impulse, I break our eye contact to interact with him over the phone. I text, "Can't sleep?"

Moments later, he replies, "Haven't been able for the last month."

I frown at his message, as I recall Archie's father getting shot, and how he truly was crumbling faster than one could imagine. Several instances I'd even notice that he hasn't been sleeping in his room, so I mentioned it to Veronica.

By the time I look up from my text, Archie's out of sight and I naturally assume that he's gone to bed. I turn out my own lamp, getting my bed ready and cozy for me to jump in. With the Black Hood getting on my business lately, I get frightened from the littlest things— even the dark. Somehow the Black Hood has revived childhood fears that although I've grown from, will prevail over time.

But just as I am turning out the light, something clings on my window and I scream systematically, uncertain of what to do. I fall to the ground, the fright and panic paralyzing me in a state of shock. Although I'm not screaming, I feel frozen, I feel helpless, and I feel dead. That's when I see Archie's face appear in the window, filled with concern, and he begins punching the screen like he did the ice when Cheryl nearly committed suicide. As soon as I catch a glance at his eyes, my heart beat normalizes again and I regain control of myself. Had I not recollected myself, it looks as if Archie was about to break my window just to get in.

Opening the screen, I embrace the ginger in a comforting hug. "Arch," I squeal in relief.

"Betty? Are you okay?" His hands find my cheeks, caressing them tensely, yet so gently at the same time.

"I-I'm fine, Archie. You just scared the life out of me, that's all," My breath slowly regulates, and I take a seat on my mattress.

The room is silent for a moment, with Archie and I exchanging emotional glances, full of thought and possibly regret.

Breaking the eerie silence, Archie speaks, "Ronnie and I, we broke up tonight. I stupidly said I loved her and now she feels she doesn't deserve me."

"She'll come around, Arch. Veronica loves you," I reassure him, rubbing my hand across his back.

Archie swoops up, pacing back and forth across my room. His hand reaches his chin with sweat forming as he seems to grow very contemplative.

"I don't even know if I meant it," He finally explains.

In response, I scrunch my eyebrows. Knowing Archie, he's a very indecisive person that doesn't know what he wants, especially now. But as his longest friend I try not to control his decisions so he can grow like he should.

I roughly ask, "What do you mean, Archie?"

He sits back down besides me, scooting even closer than he was before, "I just think I said it because we'd just shared an intimate moment. I don't think I love her like I should, Betty."

Archie's eyes find mine as he speaks the last words of his statement, and I slowly linger in his glare. I'm left speechless, my cheeks burning as he waits patiently for a response.

"Why's that?" I ask, looking at my hands.

He starts, "It feels wrong, Betty. I don't know if I'll ever get there with her. And you, Betty—"

"Betty! Honey, are you okay?" My mom barges in just before Archie could finish his statement. "Archie, what are you doing here? Is he the reason you screamed, Betty? Get out, Andrews!"

Immediately, I jump in front of him before the bat my mom brought to defend me hits him. Archie mutters lengths of apologies and yet again, my mother has scared away my best friend.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cooper, I was just talking to your daughter..." He mumbles, as I stand between him and my mom.

Archie bids his farewells while exiting my room, and now I'm left wondering what he was going to tell me before my mother came in.

I scorn at my mom, not even bothering to explain why Archie was here. He's Archie after all, and she needs to get over him being my friend. Because he'll always be my friend.

"I apologize Betty, I freaked out," She holds me in a hug, and I embrace because at the end of the day, she's my mother.

"Just take it easy on Archie, mom. His dad got shot, his girlfriend broke up with him, and I don't think he needs you to add on his list of problems."

"Yeah," My mom sighs, "But I can't forget how he hurt you though, honey. Don't you think you deserve better?"

I'm nodding to her but, truthfully, I don't think so. Archie is a good guy and to compare him to anyone for that matter is unfair and ridiculous.

Plus, I love Jughead. He's the type of person I'll forever be grateful for, even if we're not on the best terms right now.

Before I sleep, I notice my scars, all lining up when I reenact a vision of my fingers meeting my palms. It pains me to accept the truth, but as the painful experiences trouble my mind, and as soon as Lollipop rings on my phone, I realize I'm not okay.


	2. chapter 2: ride or die

_There must be something in the water_

 _'Cause every day it's getting colder_

 _And if only I could hold you_

 _You'd keep my head from going under._

2 » **a** rchie **a** ndrews

In the morning, I start my jog across the middle of my street. The cool air rapidly sends epinephrine through my entire body, and before I start to run swiftly, I take a last look at Betty's house to see if she's awake. She's not, her window is dark and so I continue my day normally around the block.

My mind floods with thoughts, mostly surrounding yesterday and everything I almost said last night. I nearly told Betty that I saw a future with her, even if I believe I don't deserve her. But her and I could only ever work at the expense of our friendships with Ronnie and Jughead. Sometimes I'm glad that Mrs. Cooper interrupted me, but I also think my feelings need to come out inevitably.

As I reach the final turn to my house, my chest dampening with sweat, I spot Ronnie at my front porch. Her velvet coat waves as the breeze blows against her, and I force out a grin when she looks at me.

"Archiekins!" She exclaims, rushing to meet me.

I leave space between us, especially now that we're not together. I don't even understand why she's so pumped to see me if we're just friends.

I ask, "What are you doing here, Ronnie?"

"Thought you'd be more enthusiastic. We're still friends, Archie. I wanted to talk to you about yesterday," She places a finger on my shoulder, almost seductively. What's weirder is I don't feel any aroused reaction like I'm used to.

Across the street I spot her, my beautiful blonde best friend walking out her door with the most upset look anyone could own. I move away from Ronnie, not paying her attention as I can tell meters away, that Betty has been sobbing. Everything connects when her phone meets her ear.

"Ronnie, sorry to cut you off, but I have to go somewhere," I finally return my gaze to her, placing my hands in my sweater's pocket for warmth.

She nods, clearly confused, and walks away. I feel terrible for ignoring her, but for all I know Veronica's life isn't being threatened nor is it being tortured. So when she's out of sight, I jog across the street and find Betty, who wears tear-stained cheeks of mascara and concealer.

"Betty, give me the phone," I tell her, already sure that her newfound pain probably stems from the other person on that call.

She shakes her head, weakly forcing a just go signal, but I snatch it out from her hands. I hate seeing her in pain and I just want to get whoever is doing this and put him in a tight headlock.

"Hey, whoever you are, don't think you could get away from this!? I'm on the verge of finding out who you are, and Mr. Svenson–"

"Oh, Archie Andrews? Fun, young little boy. Lucky I haven't threatened Betty about you. Well, not yet," He snickers, the line fading off into the distance as my eyes find Betty's again.

"Arch..." says Betty, looking apologetic, but I don't allow her sorrow to continue and instantly embrace her.

I feel her tears soaking into my chest, her sobs dying down, as I tightly hold her in an embrace. Her blonde hair smells rich and filled with lavender scented shampoo, almost like she's taken hundreds of showers just today. And I could see Betty doing just that, to avoid her mother and family as she cries in the bathroom. The thought pains me, and I immediately check her expression, but I still can't read much with tears clouding her eyes.

"What.. do I look bad?" She jerks her head quickly, but I still catch it with my hands and turn her towards me.

Clearing my throat, I reply, "No! You're perfect."

Somehow, in a moment attempting to comfort her, she moves away from me, wearing an obvious face of disgust.

"Don't say that, Arch. Please," She glares at me scornfully, and I'm intimidated at the least.

Squinting my eyes, I nod. I thought if anything that that would be a compliment. As I'm failing to understand, I apologize and say, "Well, you look beautiful, Betty. Like always."

Wiping away her tears, Betty finally smiles, and my face naturally reciprocating her's. Then, I ask, "Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

She shakes her head, her face signaling that she's not been able to with all this stress bombarding her.

"I'll take you to Pop's. My treat," I pleasantly offer, and she takes it delightfully.

"Oh, if you insist, Archiekins," Betty raises her eyes dramatically as she speaks.

"If I can't call you perfect, then I think it only fair you don't call me that. It reminds me of Cheryl's creepy flirting," I explain, chuckling at the memory of it.

She rests her eyes, then hazily asks, "Fine. But doesn't Veronica call you that?"

"Oh, yeah. But you're different from them," I explain, and she crinkles her mouth in surrender.

Anyway, I've always liked her nickname for me better. Arch. Archiekins has a weird and childish ring to it. I'd even rather be called Archibald. But whenever Ronnie calls me by it, it's completely different, because I guess it's expected from her.

"Here, let me shower quick, and we'll go. I smell terrible," I claim, and she laughs softly.

"I know trust me, I was crying in your chest mostly because of how bad you smelled, Arch," she kids around.

I quickly run across the street, her soft steps following mine, and we both go inside of my house. I admire that after everything the Black Hood has put her through, she's able to find light in the littlest things. She's strong, probably stronger than me, I'll admit.

After I finish showering, we begin our walk along the path, on the sidewalk that never gets too small for the both of us. Once we reach the diner, I open the door for Betty in a gentleman like manner, and she curtsies as the bell rings.

"Surprised to see you kids up so early on a weekend! I suppose it's the same breakfast order?" claims Pop as he wipes the front counter with a rag.

"Sure is, Pop. Strawberry milkshake for the lady, with french toast and some scrambled eggs," I say proudly, having studied her order over the last decade I've known her.

"And for him, the chocolate milkshake and how about the entire breakfast menu, Pop?" Betty jokes, outdoing me with the humor.

"Got it, Betts!" He chuckles, heading to the kitchen as we walk towards our usual booth.

Unfortunately, the table besides it is occupied—a few Serpents, excluding Jughead, were laughing their asses off with leather echoing a scratchy noise on the seats.

"Do you.. we can get take out," I look towards my best friend, who is emotionless. She swallows hard, and continues to walk to our spot.

"It's fine, Arch. Not a big deal," Her voice breaks in a whisper.

I make sure to protect her as I catch the space between her and the Serpents, who are now eyeing the two of us. They don't seem to bother us, or our entrance, but I do catch one of them saying, " _There's the star of the strip show, Jughead's doll."_

As soon as my ears send those degrading words for my brain to understand, I immediately get infuriated and I want to punch whoever said that, but I'm phased by my own confusion. What did Betty do last night that I wasn't there for?

My eyes find her now glistening and entrapping irises, attempting to say something, _anything_ to get my message out. Because of her beauty, and the emotion and fright I read, I sit there speechless, but my mind still captures everything occurring around me.

 _"Hey, Cooper, I'll pay money next time."_

 _"Jones is a lucky dude."_

 _"When you're finished with him, be sure to call!"_

 _"I'll admit—my pants rose."_

 _"Shut up, boys! Let's go."_

The Serpents have gone, finally, but my mind focuses on the fresh set of tears falling from Betty's sky colored eyes. I regain consciousness and quickly run to her side of the booth as she cries in my chest.

"Betty, ignore them, it's okay. You're okay, they're gone. Don't worry, I'm here," I hold her tightly in her a hug, as I watch the crew of them drive out of the compound.

The amount of times I've held and hugged a crying Betty frustrates me. Knowing she's going through a lot lately, knowing that she conceals her pain and emotions hurts. I just want to be there for her and protect her at all costs, because I know she doesn't deserve this treatment at all.

When Betty's sobs finally die down, I find the courage in myself to pick her head up I look at me. Despite her mascara being smeared, and her lips seeming to be in a permanent frown, God, she still looked _beautiful_.

At the ring of another customer's entrance, I drop my meaningful gaze and see that Cheryl has walked into the diner. Instinctively, my heart engages in a rapid beat and I cover Betty with my jacket.

"Archie, what's—"

"Cheryl alert. I don't want her to see you like this, God knows what she'd do," I explain, and Betty nods.

Attentively, I watch her eyes scan the room, and just before she reaches our side Pop hands her the togo paper bag. She fails to thank him, I notice, and then her red heels clink to the ground until she's officially out the door.

I uncover Betty comfortably. She pulls away from my embrace, confusion flowing across her entire expression. So I quickly pull away and jump back into my own seat. And as if just on time, a waitress comes with our platters.

I express my gratitude, and even with the aroma of pancakes filling my nostrils, my concern is Betty. She's smiling now, but my mind drifts to all the other times I'm not here to distract her. How many times a day does she shed tears?

"Archie, thank you so much. I think all I really need is a milkshake to cheer me up, and I guess your company is cool too," Betty thanks me, sharing such an endearing and necessary smile.

"Of course, anything for you."

I so badly want to ask her about all the hurtful and shitty things those Serpents just said to her, but right now, she's peaceful. She's enjoying her strawberry smoothie, taking gleeful bites from her food, and I'd be a terribly curious person to ruin that. Plus, I enjoy her laughter.

When we finish our meals, I get up to pay the check. At the cashier, Pop's eyes alter between me and Betty, blatantly suggesting something non-platonic.

"No, just catching up," I tell him.

Pop shrugs, "That's good. I didn't want either of you being each other's rebound, you sweet teens deserve a fair shot."

I chuckle, exchanging a quick glance at the blonde woman sitting lonely at the booth. Although I've developed a relationship with Veronica, and her with Jughead, Pop is right. Ever since the second grade, I've always thought Betty and I would at least be something, and I still think about it today.

"Oh, Archibald. I hope I didn't rekindle conflict," Pop smirks, and he walks off again, leaving me looking longingly at Betty.

I signal to Betty that I've finished paying, and she follows me outside. We walk together back to our neighborhood, mostly silent and full of unspoken conversation.

"I-Uh, Betty?" My lips speak in a whisper, slightly catching her attention.

"Hm?"

Nervously, I ask, "Would you like to stay at my place? I-I think we should talk."

"Sure, Arch! And don't be so gentle around me, not like I haven't seen you cry either," Betty smirks, and I lightheartedly giggle.

Because my house only usually occupies two, I'm not surprised to see how tidy everything is. Well, besides my room. Clothes are thrown across my bed, the floor and there's even underwear handing on my punching bag. Everything else on the lower level is completely organized and clean, though. When Betty sees the lack of holiday spirit, I can tell she's surprised. But with my dad dealing with not only his wound, but having to get another job, and I have final exams coming, it's difficult to even cook anymore. Though we'll power through, as us Andrews men are known to do.

Betty takes a seat on the couch in my living room, examining the photo albums located inside the cabinet. I throw some wood into the fireplace to radiate some form of warmth in this room and join her, not realizing I've entered a session of nostalgia.

"Aw, look at you!" She exclaims, bumping my arm. It was a photo of me in the 6th grade, holding an electric guitar matching a bland hairstyle that seemed to be "fashionable" back in the day.

I nudge her, taking another photo album out titled **_Archie's Middle School_**. I knew exactly what page and what photo I was going to show her, because it was especially embarrassing for Betty.

Snickering to myself, I suddenly flash the photo before her and her jaw immediately flings open. "Oh my God—"

"Mind if I post a throwback picture on Instagram?" I joke, wearing a huge teethy grin on my face whilst holding my phone in my hand.

"Archibald Andrews! Don't you dare," Betty shouts with a mix of embarrassment, laughter and anger in one voice.

Getting up, I roam away from her, pretending to think of a clever caption, "Should I say, _Throwback with my homegirl_ , or just keep it simple and say _ROD_?"

"Archie! I swear, I won't let you forget this!" Laughingly, Betty chases me around the living room, until she corners me. But my height doesn't allow her much to do except wait until my joke is over.

I hover my hands in the air, my thumb circling the post button. Betty helplessly jumps, occasionally threatening me by calling my mom, but seeing her this lively and happy again just warms my heart. Given, it could be the fireplace, but I love to make her smile and giggle, it's like my work as a best friend has been completed.

"Fine, just because you're begging so much," I tell her, and I let her watch as I delete the post.

She sighs in relief, punching my arm one last time before backing away, "I totally would have taken you down if I needed to."

"I believe that, Betty Cooper. But I truly have some hard muscles, eh?" I question modestly as I flex my arms.

She rolls her eyes sarcastically, once again hitting each arm with a fist, "Woah, those are ridiculous."

"Mhm, it's called lifting weights. Did it all summer as you were at your internship," I reminisce, and besides my affair with Ms. Grundy, I got a lot done. I wrote tons of songs and gained lots of muscle for football. Lately I've got no inspiration for either.

Betty returns to the couch, taking breathes from our little goose chase. Again, I sit beside her but this time, I want to talk about everything.

So, simply, I ask, "What was that about at the diner? Why were those Serpents being so rude to you?"

Before completely explaining the entire story, I feel her scoot away, as if she didn't feel the comfort of my presence. It was a bit distracting, but I allowed her to speak. And when Betty finally tells me that she basically stripped in front of gross middle aged Serpent men, I feel my face grow red of anger. I'm not pissed at Betty, I'm more mad that I couldn't be there to protect her from those creepy, pedophilia-full eyes. Though I'm also concerned as to why Jug didn't do much to help out his girlfriend.

"So Jughead sat through this entire show?" I interrogate, coming off more furious than I intended.

Betty nods shyly, and a bit shamefully. I clench my jaw and take a nice long breath before coming back to my senses, "Betty, are you okay now?"

Her eyes look away from mine momentarily, and whimpers a yes in a low voice, but I don't buy her statement. So I take her hands in mine, then ask again, "Are you okay, Betty?"

Initially she holds my hands, but it's as if once a light bulb burst, she took it away, then continued, "I'm fine, Archie!"

I swallow, hugging her again and allowing a single tear to fall from my eye. I make sure she doesn't see me upset and sad, because somehow Betty will make this moment about me instead of her.

I am still indeed pissed at Jughead, why the hell would he break up with her when he knew she wasn't well on her own? It was and is a selfish move, and I couldn't care less if he has a new Serpent lifestyle he wants to adapt to. No wonder Betty hasn't been herself, and it's not just solely the Black Hood's fault.

To change the subject, I bring up Kevin's secret santa. I picked Betty's name, and I already have the gift wrapped. It's an old read-along we used to listen to together, especially under our blankets during sleepovers. Gosh, we were such nerds, and I just smile at the thought of it. Too bad we aren't as close as we were before.

"Care to tell me who you picked?" She prods, and I shake my head.

"I wouldn't want to spoil anything," I toss out, laughing. I'm not that very good of a liar, especially around her, but I don't think she's got a clue.

For the rest of the afternoon, Betty and I stay at my place, until my father eventually calls me down to help sell Christmas trees. I invite her to join me, but she tells me that her mother has been looking for her all day. So we walk out of my door together, taking our separate ways at the end of my porch.

But when she waves goodbye, my eyes blur and I see a red substance on the palms of her hands. I take a second glance, but she's gone—was that blood? I pause in my tracks, trying to find any remnant left in the snow. I shake my thoughts loose once I realize it could have just been lipstick. Maybe it was just lipstick, I repeat, and I finally begin walking away.


	3. chapter 3: wherefore art thou, romeo?

_I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading._

3 » **b** etty **c** ooper

With my best attempt to sneak inside my house, I catch my mom already sitting on the sofa, staring straight at the door.

"Elizabeth Cooper, where have you been?" She stands tall, extremely similar to a giant.

Habitually, I roll my eyes, but I quickly explain that I was only out for breakfast with Archie and I stayed at his house. At the mention of his name, my mom takes a huge breath and sighs in relief. Surprisingly, she doesn't seem annoyed at all, nor angry with me. She embraces me and of course, I hug back because I love her.

"I'm glad to hear you were with Archie, this town isn't as safe as it used to be," My mom whispers, and I nod in agreement.

I head upstairs, into my room, and I notice a package is on my neatly folded bed. I can tell it's the gift I ordered for Jughead online, and even though we're broken up, I still want to give it to him. I know he'll appreciate it a lot. It's a typewriter he was keeping his eye on for awhile now, but most of his money went towards a laptop because he needed it more.

The typewriter's arrival temporarily distracts me from my lightly bleeding hands, and I quickly scurry into my bathroom to wash down my scars. When Archie had asked, not once but twice, if I was okay, I accidentally clenched my nails again into fists while screaming that I was fine. Maybe my mind knew I needed to be punished for lying, or maybe the feeling of Archie's hands on my own made me feel strong guilt and shockingly, pleasure. I didn't want him to have to notice, so I sat there as the cuts began to dry up. The red blood, once oozing a bit like a paper cut, had stopped since earlier, and I am only now dealing with the crust. I wiped a bit of it on the end of my pink sweater, and luckily Archie and my mom didn't notice. And even if they did, I would simply tell them it's a ketchup stain.

Suddenly, a persistent light tap on my window frightens and distracts me. I turn my head and see the cozy gray crown beanie resting on a soft pile of dark hair. Wearing a tiny smile now, I slide open the window as Jughead rests on the top step of a latter.

"Hey, Juliet," his lip curves at the sound of my nickname, "I didn't like how last night ended."

"I didn't either," I finally speak, "I'm sorry that you didn't enjoy my performance, but I promise it was an act of love— I love you, Jughead."

My hands reach out to his arms, but he leans away from me, looking solemn.

"I'm not good for you," shaking his head, he walks back outside of the window, climbing down the latter, "Goodbye, Betty. I-I really want this to stick."

I feel as though in my moment of anger and heat, I would at least shed a few tears, but watching him climb out of my room- out of my life, possibly, leaves me emotionless. I've wasted too much time being sad over this breakup, there's no use in crying. I love Jughead, I do, but why the hell is he, out of all men, a Serpent? Why him?

Turning around, I see the package of his gift still lying on my bed, and I decide to wrap it now, along with my other gifts to clear my mind.

The next day, I head to school wearing a gray sweater with snowflake sequins on the collar, with my classic ponytail. During lunch, Kevin wants us to exchange gifts in his first annual Secret Santa, and well I don't know if it'll be as great and fun as he hypes it to be.

In the lounge room, I sit alone on the single seated couch, as everyone of the group slowly comes in. In comes Veronica, giving me a smile and a light greeting before sitting besides Kevin and Cheryl on the couch. As Archie and Reggie walk in together, I notice that Veronica tries to smile but Archie either misses her by a centimeter, or is ignoring her. It's not like him to be the distant type after a breakup, since he still fairly gets along with Valerie.

And finally, Jughead walks in, coming a bit late because he came all the way from Southside High, probably on a motorcycle. I roll my eyes at the thought.

"Hey, Cooper, you're looking extra beautiful today," Reggie smirks, initially giving me a glance before glimpsing at Jug.

Again, my eyes find the ceiling an obvious roll, and I reply, "Thanks. Weren't you just begging Josie for a kiss under that mistletoe?"

"Jealous Cooper, don't worry, you'll get to handle the Mantle soon," He smolders, causing literally everyone in the room to sigh.

Kevin interrupts us, beginning to explain the rules of the Secret Santa, and he starts off by giving his gift. Tension begins to build when Josie hands her present to V, who receives credit for a couples massage. I'm sure Josie purchased the gift before Veronica and Archie split, but that doesn't save from the awkwardness.

And then my gift is handed to me, and I suppose I'm left to guess who picked my name. At the sight of the wrap, it's not hard to know it was done by Archie. Knowing him for so long, I can tell from his history of gift giving that it's his.

I begin to laugh when I open the wrap, revealing the disc we used to listen to all the time as kids. When I give Archie a grateful and appreciative look, the entire room wonders what the hell I'm holding, but I guess they don't really understand.

"It's this old read-along record we used to listen to when we were, like, 5," I explain to soften their confusion. Oh's and ah's are thrown around, though I can't help but savor the sweet memories flooding my mind from when we were young.

Soon after, Moose walks in on his crutches and everyone welcomes him cheerfully, except for Archie. He picks up his backpack, annoyance filling his face and exits the room. I follow him shortly, begging him to explain why he left so suddenly.

He looks towards me, clearly sighing as he says, "All I think about is the Black Hood and the pain he's caused to the people that I care about. Including you."

I nod, "I know and —"

The sight of the substitute janitor distracts me, and I leave Archie hanging as I go to question him. The new janitor turns, suspiciously, and he explains he substituting for Mr. Svenson while he's out. And then he's gone, leaving Archie and me unsatisfied.

After school, I run off home to find my mother making dozens of cookies while decorating as more bake in the oven. They're quite festive, and she wears a Christmas themed apron while cooking all of this. Then she explains that she's going all out for Polly, hoping she'll come home during the holiday season. Frowning, I shake my head and tell her about my doubts of that happening.

Another thing to eat on my guilt. I helped my sister escape awhile back, and even though I still believe she's right to leave home, I feel the worst for lying to my mom. It really doesn't help our already rocky relationship, built on dishonesty, but I know we'll never be out of touch no matter what we do. We're family.

"Betty, there's a gift waiting for you in your bed, from your Secret Santa," Her mocking voice emphasizes.

Confused a bit, I jog up the stairs and think maybe Archie has given me an additional present from earlier, and so when I see the small wrapped box on my mattress, I instantly connect it with another memory of my past.

 _"Betty! Look what I got you. You're gonna flip," Archie smiles cheekily, and at the sight of the gift I hardly notice him getting on the grass._

 _Blushing, I try to take the box from him, but he refuses to let go. He's holding it one hand as I unwrap, and he carefully explains it's a gift for tutoring him and helping him pass this year._

 _Archie clamors impatiently, his hand moving shakily and I can't take the wrap off peacefully. He turns an instantaneous red just looking at me, brushing away a few strands of hair from his face._

 _His head was impended with sweat from the run here next to Sweetwater River. Straight after the school bell rang, he held my hand, dragging me to this beautiful place. Although I was initially confused, and_ _I wanted to invite Jughead along if we were going somewhere fun, Archie insisted this was a secret only between the two of us._

 _"Archie, if this is a bouncy ball from the arcade.." I eagerly mutter._

 _The arcade prizes in trade for tickets are the best—but my mother limits my playing time so I could focus on more important things like reading Beverly Clearly. Meanwhile Archie spends lots of his time hanging with Jughead and they get to play space invaders and skeeball together all the time. Sometimes, my mom is unfair._

 _"Come on, Betty, I'm nerdy right now."_

 _He says, nerdy, but I know he means nervous. It's not Archie's fault he almost failed second grade, but he'd be the laughingstock of the school if he had._

 _Losing patience, I tear open the glittery box, and inside reveals a ring, or a bracelet like thing but for fingers. Ready to get the shiny plastic on my finger, he immediately begins to say, "Betty Cooper, I'm over the moon for you, and I can't survive school without you. I dream about kissing your cheek and marrying_ _you— why not tomorrow! Will you marry me, Betty Cooper?"_

 _"Oh little Archie, we're too young! Ask me again when we're eighteen and I'll say yes."_

 _"Yes! I love you Betty!" And out of nowhere, he cups my face in his hands and kisses me endearingly._

 _I don't know what to do because Archie's my best friend, and for all I know he has a bunch of cooties, according to Cheryl. But I like that he likes me._

 _The rest of the day we play tag, and when the sun sets we take a timeout. I watch his smile forming as he goes on about our future wedding._

 _"Jug will be there, and my mom and dad, and your parents and Polly too. We can even invite Pop!"_

We continue laughing with each other, until our stomachs started hurting, but the fun only was ruined when our parents come to find us.

I didn't see Archie in person for a week because of that, but my mom knew she couldn't keep me away from him. And I'm glad she's starting to realize that now, too. Maybe that's why she carried such a smirk when she said _Secret Santa_.

Opening the box, I squeal out fright when I see a chopped finger. I throw it to the ground, examining from afar the severity, and my mind flushes knowing I nearly touched it.

Then a letter attached to the gift reads, " _Enclosed is a finger that belongs to the sinner Joseph Conway. You have one final trespass to unearth. Find the truth, reveal it to the town, and you will perhaps save his life."_

Out of my best attempt, I call out, but I cover my mouth when I realize my mom can't know. A single tear slowly rolling on the side of my cheek, and my throat growing dry, I scurry to my window hoping to get Archie's attention. Just as I'm about to call him, I notice he's already looking, and he grows a concerned look before throwing on some clothing again. His hair's wet, probably from having just showered.

Minutes later, he busts through my room, shouting on the way, "Thank you, Mrs. Cooper."

"What is it, Betty?"

Mutely, I point to the floor where the hard, bloody limb lies. Stuttering, I try to choke out, "B-Black Hood."

And as if just on cue, my phone vibrates in my pocket. I swallow hard, looking worryingly at Archie, before accepting the call.

"Betty..." Archie gazes initially, but I shake it off when the classic and rather evocative voice shrills in the finest hairs of my cochlea.

The Black Hood's insidious tone influences a languid response upon my mind, and it's getting more difficult as time goes on, to deal with these antics. A part of me wants to just keep him out my life, leaving his identity at my best divine, but I also do not want to jeopardize the safety the town of Riverdale. And this persistence of the Black Hood in my life has be scarily daunting, especially considering the fact that our shared discourse has been lengthier than the last conversations I've had with Jughead. The thought sends shivers down my spine, an endemic feeling I've grown accustomed to.

Amidst my private introspection, I've nearly lost track of whatever threatening words the Black Hood has said. Suddenly, the begging voice of Mr. Svenson is heard indistinctly in the background, and my heart races unconditionally. Chiming in, Archie snatches away my phone, and shouts heavy words clearly wrought from stress and trauma. Like the last time Archie courageously interrupted our exchange, the unknown number cut off rudely.

"Arch, what sin... We should go to the Sister's house," exasperatingly, I take a sigh of temporary relief, knowing there's nothing to be relieved about.

On our way out the door, I kiss my mother goodbye, explaining to her that I'll be gone with Archie for the night. She doesn't budge, and she hardly meets my eyes. I grab my gray fabricated pea coat and the keys to my car and the oddly quiet redhead boy scurries our my house alongside me.

Groaning at a superb level, Archie carefully slides on his seat belt. "I really don't think your mom likes me. I'm surprised she was so quick to let me in your house."

Thinking about it now, it was indeed strange that Archie was able to move past the front door so smoothly, considering my mom scorns me whenever anyone of my friends walk through the door. Though I noted that recently she's been kinder to Archie, probably feeling empathetic that Fred was shot, and that he's just a teenage boy living in, well, a lonely household.

"She's not the fondest. But she'll warm up, I've told her time after time that you're my best friend. She'd be a terrible mom to ruin our friendship."

For a moment, his dark brown eyes become luminous as he watches me speak. In the light of it all, the sun setting behind him, his pupils dilate. I awkwardly look away and start the vehicle. While I'm not all disturbed by him disregarding my words, Archie swiftly apologizes.

The ride on the way, surprisingly, remains free of stress and worry, but it's also silent. It's nice knowing that even in the darkest of moments, Archie and I don't have to verbally acknowledge our emotions and thoughts because we know each other too well. Although sometimes, it worries me when I notice his demeanor stiffen and interpret the signal of something further intimate between us. And that just cannot happen anymore.


	4. chapter 4: soft, like honey

_Settle down with me_

 _And I'll be your safety_

 _You'll be my lady._

 _I was made to keep your body warm_

 _But I'm cold as the wind blows_

 _So hold me in your arms._

4 » **a** rchie **a** ndrews

As the impending darkness fades in the skylight, Betty and I expedite on what could possibly an extremely calamitous journey tonight. While my attention focuses primarily on the Black Hood and his intentions, I can't hide that my fear builds up as I worry about Betty's safety. I need to protect her, and I'm just glad that I could be here to ensure her safety. I can't imagine what would happen if she didn't confide into me when these anonymous calls started bombarding her phone. What would she do? Would she roam on these whereabouts independently? Though Betty's strong and capable of caring for herself, I would never forgive myself if one day, I received a phone call telling me my best friend was hurt, or even worse, murdered.

At the sight of the Sisters of Quiet Mercy home, my eyes take shutter and I must calm myself before heading down. Betty makes the first move, opening the door and I must run to catch up with her heels clanking. It probably wasn't the best idea for her to wear boots with heels while we could possibly have to run either towards or away from the Black Hood. But her outfit came together perfectly, and so did everything about her entire stature. As always.

Speaking to one of the head nuns, Betty questions, intensively, "Did he suffer from survivor's guilt?"

Turns out Mr. Svenson actually had a troubled past while at the group home. His family was murdered at a young age, and as a child, he falsely accused a man of killing them all. As a result, a group of individuals executed the suspect, only to find out Mr. Svenson was mistaken. All this newly acquired information came flowing out of the sister's mouth like a canary, that is after Betty had threatened to reveal the hideous truths that her sister experienced first hand while staying here.

"Was there anyone specifically accused of carrying out the murder?" asks Betty, and apart of me is truly impressed with her ability to hold control in times like this.

"A group of men and women, I don't remember much of their exact names, but one woman had distinct white hair," She adds.

Betty and I exchange a glance, and we connect exactly who she's speaking of. Nana Rose Blossom.

Next thing we knew, we're outside of the the Blossom residence, ringing the doorbell until an unimpressed Cheryl winds up opening the door. She rudely acknowledges our presence, then goes on to invite us in with her attempt at a sweet voice. But she's really not fooling anyone.

Showing us to Nana Blossom, who sits creepily in a cushiony chair, Betty once again takes the lead with the questions. She asks Nana if she was there during the execution of the Riverdale Reaper, and the answer was a solemn no. Nana explains that the men of the group did the dirty and gruesome work.

"Where was he hung?" adds Betty, who is now practically on her knees pleading for viable information.

"Polly, dear, he was not hung. He was buried alive," she continues, "Ask your grandfather. It was just underneath the devil's hand."

But Betty's grandfather has already passed. I worryingly place my hand on her back, pulling her a bit away from the creepy, though helpful, woman. As Betty stands, Nana Blossom asks Cheryl to help bring her upstairs. Cheryl snarls at us for inspiring Nana to suddenly become ill, and so Betty and I leave the house.

Once we recollect everything Nana Blossom just shared with us, Betty begins to panic ruthlessly, obtusely expressing her guilt and stress.

"What if this is why he picked me? The Black Hood—that's why he's been calling me, revenge for for something I didn't even do!" She raises her voice, excessively shedding tears while she loses it.

To stop her, I immediately catch her hands in mind, holding them in a duct but gentle form. Ultimately, Betty pauses from her ongoing babbling, an apparent look of shock seeping through her face.

"Betty, Betty listen to me! This is the part where we end this, where we save Mr. Svenson and stop the Black Hood, tonight, but I need you with me. I can't do this alone."

Though I'm trying my absolute best to comfort her and reassure that this is not her fault, my eyes guiltily scan her beguiling lips. My words muffle as I continue to speak, and I could tell that when her eyes drift towards my mouth, the feelings of intensity and intimacy is reciprocated.

"Tomorrow we're going to wake up and everything will go back to how it was, but right now I need you with me. I need Betty Cooper."

Then, Betty shockingly moves, at the sound of my name, " ** _Arch_**..."

She leans forward, our hands still intertwined in a tight knot, kissing me softly. Once our mouths collide, I quickly respond and kiss back. Nothing occupies my mind besides the burning and pleasing sensation that comes from our lips interacting. Nothing feels better and works as a perfect balm then the tensity of Betty's lips on my own. Her lips are soothing, they're as soft as honey, and I can taste the remaining flavor of strawberry gloss on the tip of my tongue. I could feel her dried tears on the side of her cheek, and just about as I try to dwell into the kiss, she leans away; but as if by impulse, I lean a bit forward. My eyes flicker open when I see the look of absolute disgust and regret. Like myself, she's shocked, and she quickly says we have to hurry to distract from the situation.

I sigh, aggressively taking the seatbelt strand while she drives away. What was I thinking? I should have pushed her away knowing she wouldn't like the output. I can't hide that I enjoyed the moment, and I even wanted to further savor it. But I don't deserve her, Betty Cooper is far too perfect beyond me and my stupidity. She's too good for me, and I know from her expression that she's not in love with me, she loves Jughead.

Back at her house, Mrs. Cooper is no longer in the kitchen baking up or decorating cookies. The fireplace radiates warmth in the room, the orange flames reflecting the color of autumn leaves sways besides against the yellower fire. Betty brings an album book, which I suppose has the photo of the "Devil's Hand" that Nana Blossom described to us.

And once she turns through the pages, there's a group of people, like we'd expect.

"That's at Pickens Park," I add, and Betty stands to grab her coat and well, I guess we're going. Before heading out she grabs a few flashlights, her hands signaling to come along.

Betty instructs, "Call Sheriff Keller to meet us there." And I do as she says.

Roaming through Pickens Park, Betty hands me a flashlight to observe the grass for anything signaling any sign of Mr. Svenson. As much as we truly hope to see him tied up, easy to be freed, I doubt that's going to be the situation. And I turn out right. There's a tombstone in the grass, labeled "Here Lies Joseph Conway" with a shovel hanging on the side of it. I take the shovel and begin to dig quickly, hoping to save Mr. Svenson from being buried alive. After finally feeling a wooden box at the end of the silver shovel, Betty helps me open it up. A bit worried of what to see, I'm fearful when I realize the coffin carries absolutely nothing.

Exchanging confused glances with her, I ask, "Why would he bury an empty—"

So distracted by the holes of the situation, I fail to notice a man approach us. He's dressed in all black, wearing a ski mask, and now holding Betty and I at gunpoint. "Get in the coffin," his deep voice disgustingly groans.

"No, no way," I reply, shaking my head. My heart's beating fast, and I'm far too nervous to be in the right of mind.

But what I do know, even with all the imploding stress flying by me, when he says the words, "Get in the coffin or I shoot her in the head" while pointing the gun to Betty, is that I must listen. There's no way she's getting hurt tonight.

Slowly, I give her a tense look, possibly the last I may ever give her if I suffocate, or worse, she gets killed. The thought pains me and I begin to think back on our time together, and how I never really got to tell her what I need to say.

A tear falls from her cheek as she's forced to close the coffin on me. By command, she begins plastering soil on top, and through the small crevices of the not so sturdy wooden box, dirt falls to shoot me in the face a bit. Closing my eyes, I try to think of things to distract me, places, people and things that make me happy. All to get away from the fact that I may actually be getting buried alive.

My eyes are still closed, my mind still staggering, and then I hear police sirens. Soon after, a clink of a shovel rings in my ears. Not Betty, I think, please.

I don't even have time to process much after when my heart is relieved at the sight of a blonde haired teenager offering me a hand out of the coffin. As soon as she pulls me up, I grab the gun I notice dropped on the grass, and we both start running towards the police sirens and the masked man.

Intuitively, I know I must catch this guy. He's not getting away after what he's done to all the people I care about, and so my feet begin sprinting excessively, even surpassing Betty who had a head start. I point the gun, and my heart pounds and it's scary because I don't want to shoot him as much as I say I do.

His leg hovered over the bridge, I shout at him to stop. "STOP!"

And then I close my eyes, feeling crinkles appear as my fingers pulls and releases the trigger. When I open them, I wish to see sun, the days where I used to be happy. I wish to see myself smiling gleefully, with my dad, with Betty, with Jughead, with Veronica. But the harsh reality takes over as I see the Black Hood's apparent corpse lying on the ground. Sheriff Keller approaches from behind, pointing a gun, and I wonder, did I shoot him? Or did he? And for some reason, I couldn't live with either.

All the rest of the night leaves hazy memories, and all this I have to think about just from today causes me enough stress. I turn to Betty, who's standing and even shaking a bit. She goes to hug me and I throw my hands around her waist too, allowing me to accept her warmth, her comfort, and her homely feel that, for once, I believe I actually deserve.


	5. chapter 5: back to how it was…

_So why don't we, just play pretend?_

 _Like we're not scared of what's coming next,_

 _Or scared of having nothing left._

5 » **b** etty **c** ooper

When the town heard that Mr. Svenson, or the alleged Black Hood, was shot down, Veronica called Archie to ask if we were okay. And physically, we still have all of our limbs. But I don't think we are.

Jughead and Veronica both agree to meet us at Pop's, giving Archie and me a bit of time to recover from tonight's events. At the end of the day, I don't know if I could just so easily discuss what happened, to have to recall and suffer our experiences just for them to know. Archie's the one person I don't have to explain everything to again, and thank God I have him.

Once we're at the diner, none of us bother to order anything because it's really hard to think about eating when you and your best friend were nearly killed. Luckily, while debriefing, Jug or V didn't suspect anything, and they probably won't. I kissed Archie earlier, and while that's not the biggest issue in the world for us, it might be for them. It's hard to imagine a world where Jughead would forgive me, but maybe Veronica would Archie. Although they're not even together, I sense something will soon lure them back to each other because that's just how high school relationships tend to be.

After we talk, we all go our separate ways. I give Archie a ride home in my car, and not surprisingly, it's quite silent. I didn't really want to talk either. But one day, one terribly dreadful day, we will have to.

 **T H E M O R N I N G A F T E R**

"Betty..." My mom awakens me, staring at me with much more sympathy than I've ever seen. "I made us all breakfast. Be down soon, okay?"

I clear my stuffy eyes and nod. Glancing at the alarm clock, it's nearly ten in the morning. That's pretty late for me, but last night I couldn't sleep so well. I even had to reopen my childhood box and find a night light, because the dark was too difficult to handle yesterday.

Before leaving my room, I open my blinds on my window and check how Archie's doing. Weirdly, he's already looking back at me, as if he knew I was awake. I offer him a soft smile, then leave the sill. We already kissed, and there's really no time for us to be eyefucking right now.

Heading down the stairs in my pajamas, the aroma of eggs, crispy bacon and sweet, decadent waffles travel up my nose. Unconditionally, I respond with a faint smile, my mind flourishing with nostalgic memories. My mom sits beside my dad, and surprisingly, Polly is here too. I run to hug her quickly, letting out a shrill indistinct noise. I took my seat, and I could tell my mom really tried to remake a perfect morning, with the perfect family, but everything is far from perfect.

Without discussing the obvious elephants in the room, we somehow maintain a peaceful interaction for once. After breakfast, I thank my mother for her work and Polly follows me to my room, desperately waiting for me to say something that reconciles any figment of the pre-traumatic sister she once knew.

"Polly, yesterday was a complete mess. I'm desperate of rest," I yawn, clearly taking her aback.

"Even though all you've done today is sleep, Betty."

"I didn't get much sleep last night."

Polly shrugs. "I came as soon as I heard. I'm sorry, I really am. Are you doing fine?"

"I could be doing better. But what about you, I mean how was life—"

"Betty, I'm alright, but we're talking about you. Stop worrying about me for once," She moves across my room, until she meets my window.

"Okay, I'm fine, Polly. I just need time to recover and grow from this. The more you talk about it, the more I think about it," I explain, and I think she's finally laid off from prodding me.

Polly, who's now gazing out the screen, surrenders her case. She then perks up about a different subject. "How's Archie?"

With a grin, she waves through the glass, and I get up to see he's there again, this time his face beaming. But underneath that smile lies sorrow, and unlike him I don't think I could hide it any better.

"He—I don't know, I don't think he's doing too well either. He's always boxing, and sometimes he doesn't even sleep."

I glimpse up at my older sister, who now wears a friendly smile, "So you watch him often. You're a good... friend."

Annoyed, I roll my eyes at her and she chuckles. I think to tell her about our kiss yesterday, but I don't know if Archie would allow that. I trust Polly with my life, but I haven't even spoken to Archie about it, so I don't think I could talk to anyone about it just yet. Which is not a problem, it's not like I'd like to text Veronica about the kiss so we could squeal together in excitement.

"Well, I'll leave you to get more sleep." She walks out kindly, and I admittedly regret having pushed her away.

But my dry eyes feel compelled to close, and lying down on my side, I find comfort in escaping reality for once. Though everything seems to reappear in my dreams, being a constant remainder to my already unstable health.

I run fast, faster than Archie even, that I lose sight of my tracks. I've somehow lost myself on a darker path, the missing streetlights depriving me of guidance. Frightened, I twist and turn, my heart beating like a time bomb as I try to find solace in Archie's eyes. And when I do find him, he's at the mercy of the Black Hood, who is now holding him in a chokehold, pointing a gun towards my body. He threatens to kill him as I walk closer, telling me I must follow his instructions to save my best friend.

The Black Hood says, "Kill Mr. Svenson, or kill Archie, your choice."

From the darkness, behind the two of them emerges a shaking Mr. Svenson, pleading with his eyes to help him. The Black Hood tosses the gun at the bottom of my feet, causing me to shutter when the trigger accidentally pulls, but fortunately, no one is hurt. I recklessly pick it up, unknowing of who to shoot. Then, I believe I've tricked the system and won, when I pretend to shoot towards Mr. Svenson, though at the last moment I transfer the aim of the gun towards the hooded man. When I pull the trigger, no bullet comes out, and my jaw drops open as the Black Hood chuckles for his clever strategizing.

"You really thought you could finesse me? Say goodbye to Archie, since you couldn't make your choice between your best friend and a guilty man!"

I shout, running forward to try my best and save him, but the Black Hood lets go of his strong grasp, revealing that Archie was dead all along. He flies up, hanged from the rope attached to a tree, and I sob uncontrollably at the sight of losing my best friend. All of this was some sort of simulation, it seems, as the Black Hood uncovers his mask alongside Mr. Svenson, to reveal who he truly is, but that's when I suddenly open my eyes.

Sweat pours off the side of my face. Waking up, shouting an unrelaxed and terrifying scream, I find comfort seeing a faint pink wallpaper in my bedroom, and that a tiny bit of light still seeps through the windows, although it's already evening. I look to realize Polly's out of my now dark room, but at the end of my bed there's a package, with a note attached.

I had to leave town again before mom could try and stop me. Stay in touch, Betts. P.s. Jughead left this at the porch. - your favorite, Polly x

I'm a little bit disappointed that my time with Polly was limited due to my own instabilities. And for what did that nap do? Just cause me extra worry and trauma, I suppose, when I could have been catching up with my sister. I sit with my legs hanging off the side of my bed, then getting up to wash off my face in the bathroom. In the mirror, I stare at my reflection blankly, tears welling in my eyes as the memories flourish and haunt me again. I clench my fist, punching the sink out of frustration, and I know from the pain that I'll get a bruise. But nothing compares to the bruise I've gotten on my heart, and on my life forever now. I decide to take a shower, to try and make something presentable out of myself when I walk out this door.

But even under the running water, all effort escapes me, leaving my droopy eyes to watch one isolated location. I spot the rust in the wall's grout, eating away the cleanliness of the once sparkly clean bathroom. My eyes travel upwards, following the gravy brown grout up to its' end. It then leads me around the corners, webs occupying the uttermost space, making me shiver a bit. I quickly combine the shampoo and conditioner, scrubbing it in my hair as gross images of spiders cross my mind. Spiders in dirt, the dirt around coffins, Archie in a coffin. Biting my tongue, I close my eyes tightly, waiting until the haunting memory escapes. It's quite hard to rid of my synesthesia, which basically triggers anytime I smell dirt, anytime I hear a loud boom, or whenever I see blood. My period days will just be fun.

Though God seems to give me a hand when my mom knocks softly on the door. "Honey, did Polly go already?"

Taking a deep breathe, and giving myself a second to recover, I exasperate, then choke out, "Yeah, mom."

Outside she releases her frustration, banging on the wall, the noise yet again paralyzing me just for an instance. My heart races until she cusses a few times under her breath, and I remember I'm home, and not at Pickens Park.

Regaining as much control as I could, I turn the shower head off, wiping myself clean with a bluish-green towel. After my entire body's dry, I wrap my soaking hair in the towel, then get dressed in my pajamas.

Back in my room, a small box peeks out from underneath my bed. As I process what it is, I grab the container— finding a bunch of old photos, and a ski mask. Instead of dropping the black nightmare like I'd expect, I analyze the piece of fabric, and then I gather a bunch of things while sitting beside my fireplace downstairs.

But as I watch the burning mask slowly catch flames, I quickly reach to grab it, which heats up the tips of my fingers a bit. Bewildered, I try to come up with an explanation to myself of why I would even want to save such a haunting memory.

Though I think deeply, there's an intuitive pit in my stomach telling me that this hunt for the Black Hood isn't over. How could Mr. Svenson be the black hood, after all this time? And Archie has told me millions of times that the man who shot his dad carried green eyes. I'm not at all convinced the Black Hood has been caught yet, and I strive to figure out who he truly is.

"Cooper, all good?" At the sound of the bell, Reggie finds himself walking with me.

I nod, knowing he's referring to the now famous adventure, or so the romanticized version people like to call our near death experience, of Betty and Archie against the Black Hood.

"I could be better."

Reggie sends me a sympathetic look. "You're fierce, Betty Cooper. We might not be the closest of friends but we don't have to be, for me to know that you're strong."

Smiling, a bit half-heartedly, I give him a charitable hug. Reggie Mantle being a sweetheart, opening up his defensive soul just to comfort me is something I never thought I'd ever come face to face with. Maybe a light shone upon him and changed him for the better. I always hoped there was something developmental in him, that he'd achieve some personal growth for himself. After all, he's been a stubborn, hard-headed flirt all his life, but hope is the best gift you can have for someone.

While I lean away from Reggie's muscly arms, I pat him in his chest with a last smile of gratitude when Archie watches us from across the hallway. As much as I'd like to rely on him for comfort, and as much as I want to discuss that kiss, I find that there's truly no use. And I don't even have to ask him to know that his eyes seem to constantly plead no, but I curiously wonder what his heart says.

Plus, Veronica's definitely tied him back under his finger. Which is great. She texted me constantly that she was going to tell Archie she reciprocated his love for her, so that day I decided not to look outside my window. Apart of me feels guilty, like how the hell do I kiss my best friend's ex? Arguably, Veronica made a similar mistake before, but Archie and I weren't together, and this kiss seems to be more dooming for us. But meanwhile, I also enjoyed kissing him, and don't regret allowing myself to love him at least once before we'd go to our designated lovers. I'm not sure if that's a contributing factor as to why I'm nearly getting over Jughead, but I'm not denying it. Though I don't plan to pine over him like before, because now I know from Archie, and from Jughead, that if someone wants me, they'll show it. I'm sick of having these one-sided feelings that shockingly, will later to be revealed as mutual the whole time. I don't want that.

And even though I'll always reserve a piece of my heart to Archie, I need to start telling myself he's never going to feel the same. The quicker I understand that, the easier it is to move on.

Taking a deep sigh a bit, my hand reaches for the handle and just as I'm about to open the door, Archie turns my shoulder around.

"Betty... can we talk?" He digs deep in my soul with his concerning look.

My eyes find the floor, and I can't find it within me to stare back at him. "We're gonna be late, Archie."

Turning around again, I grab the handle but a stronger Archie holds it closed with his arm. I glare at him, a bit annoyed that he wouldn't listen to me.

Archie quickly begs, "C'mon, Betty."

"You know, Arch? You say you want to talk about it a lot, but I don't ever really hear you initiating any confession except commands to tell me to speak. So, why don't you come on, Archie, or like you said that night, we could just let everything go back to how it was."

Aggressively, this time I disregard his firm hold and swing the door open to see the already seated English class. I didn't mean to bite back so hard on his simple question, but I guess my genuine feelings got the best of me. I quickly scurry to my desk and a few minutes later before the bell rings, Archie follows still giving me worrisome eye contact. I wasn't angry with him although my words must have painted that thought for him. I frown as I realize how his face fell when he heard my invective.

My teacher stands in front of us, holding a clipboard as she took roll. When she finished, she quickly begins to speak of the agenda. "I hoped you finish The Great Gatsby because your final will either consist of a written essay of symbolism mentioned by Fitzgerald, or a performance symbolizing the book. Be creative either way."

A bunch of sighs of tired, sleep-deprived teenagers proceeds the voice of Mrs. Knoxberry. She rolls her eyes then hands out an organizer and a rubric as well. Primarily, I lean towards the first option, since writing comes easily to me even if analysis. But Reggie approaches me from behind and asks if I want to be his partner for option 2.

"It'll be fun, Betty. Plus, I have this vision where we'd remake the scene when Tom loses his shit on Myrtle," His smile glints.

I finally nod, setting away my thoughts of writing an essay aside. I suppose it could be more fun and even easier to perform something, honestly.

"Betty, partners?" cuts Archie in, completely disregarding Reggie's presence in the desk besides me.

Reggie obviously coughs. "Um, dude."

The redhead finally connects the dots before I could explain, and he nods understandably and walks off to his desk. I watch him with a last, longing stare as he decides to work on his own. I know there's absolutely no way he'd be doing the essay option with his talent, though.

Directing my attention to my partner, we brainstorm ideas of how to depict that particular scene. We'd do the exact book version but we'd need extras to play Nick and Jordan. So, instead, we fiddle with the script a little and burst in creativity.

I add, "How about Tom and Myrtle are casually hanging out, that cheating douchebag and his mistress holding hands and playing chess, then Myrtle sees a picture of Daisy. She goes on saying her name and boom, Tom's fist to Myrtle's nose."

"Yeah, that'd be cool. I think we should make them doing more scandalous things, don't you think? They seem like a normal couple until he becomes violent," suggests Reggie.

Nodding, I jot down his words. "Instead, I'll be seated on your lap, twirling your hair and saying how good at golf you are. Then I grab the frame of Daisy's picture behind you and then boom! There ya go."

Reggie agrees, clapping in awe while offering a high five. I take it, and judging by the bell ringing, we've got no time to rehearse today, but we still have tomorrow's class period before finals.

"Oh and, uh, Cooper, I was thinking maybe one day..."

Archie disrupts his words, "Betty! Can we talk?"

I scroll my eyes onto the cheeky boy, who's hardly aware he rudely interrupted my conversation with Reggie. The silence warns him though, but Reggie just shakes his head, walking off with a soft smile as his goodbye. I feel terrible, and Archie knows I already won't speak to him about the stupid kiss, which frustrates me even more.

"Arch, what did I say? What did you say, remember? Back to how it was, and that's exactly how it is now, and how it's meant to be. Alright?"

Leaving me no choice but to walk out on his weak respondent side, he pulls my arm strong enough to stop me, but not give me a painful rib.

"Betts, you can't tell me you didn't feel anything at all," admits Archie, with a concerned smile. It's like he wants to taunt me, that even if there are mutual feelings, we could never be together.

Refusing to look up at his now pleading eyes, I fall short of any revealing expression. His hand slowly releasing its' tightness around my wrist, I reluctantly answer, "No, Archie. And we both didn't. Now please, just go."

Archie's face suddenly overcomes with disappointment, much to my demise. His smile falls flat, his eyes losing the curves wrinkles it once carried at the end of them. Apart of me wants to reach out and tell him that I felt a lot of undeterminable things, but I remember why I can't and why I won't when a darker haired, petite girl runs and kisses him. Giving Veronica, my best friend, a light nod of welcome, I look a final time at my other best friend, and this time, he can't meet my gaze. And I'm off into the abyss of squirming students running to their next period, but I don't notice anyone besides the clamoring shoe squeaks and indistinct laughter. Nobody deserves my attention, anyway, or maybe, I'm not worth theirs.


	6. chapter 6: reggie burger

_All the pretty girls in the world_

 _But I'm in this space with you_

 _Colored out the line_

 _I came to find, my fire was fate with you_

6 » **a** rchie **a** ndrews

Alone, silent and full of deep thought, my peaceful walk to school ended at the sight of Reggie shouting my name at the top of his lungs. He could seriously pull off being an opera singer if he put his mind to it.

"Andrews!" Reggie chases me down, leaving his crew as he backpack slides against only one of his shoulders.

"What's up, Mantle?" I question, sighing while looking up towards his face.

He answers, "Party at my house on New Years Eve. Be there, bro, maybe you and Ronnie can make amends. If not, I'll step up to the plate."

I roll my eyes at his non-subtle attempt to convince me to go to his party, "We have already. I'll try. Meanwhile, you need to lay away from women for awhile. You creep them out more than charm them with that smolder."

"At least I know who I want, Andrews," he scoffs, then his dark eyes follow a girl I presume he'd like to hook up with, "Speaking of which... Cooper!"

My mind twists and turns as Reggie runs off to Betty. I watch as a look filled with displeasure eases her mind, but by the end of their interaction, Reggie jumps in joy as Betty giggles softly. Reggie continues his joyful mood and runs off into the school, which is odd, and Betty slightly turns her head towards me so my eyes quickly fall to the ground.

Then I think, I am attending his party, after all I don't mind partying after a very stressful week. But New Year's Eve is quite a romantic day for couples, and even though Ronnie and I made up after I gave her my Christmas gift, she still has no idea that Betty and I kissed just the day before. Ever since that night, romance has been limited without the underlying guilt. To both of them. But Betty hasn't confessed anything about our kiss' significance and though I'll have to accept soon that that day may never happen.

When she's out of sight, I head into my first period just on time, and my US history teacher Mr. Neosmith begins to pass out our final tests. With the imploding stress I've had to deal with for the past month, I'll admit that I'm not even close to prepared for this test other than the last minute studying I did last night and this morning. But even on the walk to school I wasn't thinking about FDR or the World Wars, I was thinking about life and my dad's hospital expenses and Betty.

After two hours the bell rings, signaling time for a break, I quickly scurry to fill in the last ten questions, choosing letters ABCD in a random order. I look to see I'm the last one working in the classroom; and so when I turn in my paper to Mr. Neosmith, he gives me a wry smile.

"Mr. Andrews, I understand you've been dealing with heavy issues in your adolescent life right now, and I'm quite apologetic. Anything I can do to help with the stress?" asks Mr. Neosmith, shocking me with his kindness.

"Uh, well it'd really help if you could just tell me my final grade, I really don't want to be thinking about this during my English final," I request, and he nods while walking to some sort of machine to scan my answer sheet.

A couple moments later, Mr. Neosmith returns and inputs my test into the grade book, looking at me with an exceptional grin.

"Well, congrats to you Archie, you passed with an 83%. You got a 72 on your final, but it didn't affect your grade all too much. Good job," He congratulates me, and I silently cheer in my head. I was worried that I would have received a failing grade, but now I feel so much better.

"Thank you, Mr. Neosmith. I'll see you next year!" I greet him, almost galloping outside his classroom out of excitement.

I grab a granola bar out my backpack, and snack on it before entering my English class. As I gulp and open the door, I walk in on Jughead and Betty speaking to one another. I have no idea what Jug's doing here, at Riverdale High, but they seem to be having a serious conversation. I quietly walk to my desk next to Dilton Doiley, who is frantically panicking for our final.

Looking away from Dilton, I stare towards Betty still speaking with Jughead, and I begin to listen.

"I don't want things to change, Jughead, so why can't we at least be friends?" she rubs his forearm.

Jughead rolls his eyes, "No, Betts. I care way too much to hurt you, okay? The Serpents aren't going to just accept you—"

"Fine. Just go, then. The choice is mine, the pain is mine, but you refuse to see that," Betty pushes him away from her, taking her seat across the room.

I look towards Jughead, who takes a long sigh before walking away. Then I stare at Betty, who I can tell is trying her best not to cry, but she fails as a single tear drops.

She quickly scurries out the room, and chokes out, "Mrs. Knoxberry, I'll be at the bathroom really quick."

I get up from my seat and run off to her, losing her a bit but finding her at the Blue and Gold writers office. She's not crying though, like I anticipated, but she's still bummed out.

"Betty.. I heard what happened," I whisper when her blonde hair moves to her shoulder.

She forces out a soft smile, then mutters, "Thanks for following me, but I'm fine."

"Well you don't have to be, not every second of every day," I continue, "like at your porch, when I couldn't give you the answer you wanted. Jughead's making the same foolish mistake I did."

Moving her body completely facing mine, Betty half-heartedly smiles, "I promise, Arch, I'm okay. I'm over it now, I'm just irritated we won't be friends as before."

I deeply sigh, "That's on Jug. He shouldn't be pushing you away."

Betty nods and she shifts to grab a long wrapped box, with a gift bow on the top. "I'm sorry I was completely on edge this week, about the kiss. This is yours. I know it's a few days late but it didn't deliver on time."

Widening my eyes, I chatter, "Don't worry about it. But thank you, Betty! You're incredible."

She chuckles as the ghost of my once young self excitedly opens the present. As the red and green wrapping paper unravels, the box reveals a guitar. I gasp, lightly whispering her name in shock.

"Oh, Betty," I mumble, "I love it. Lately I haven't been inspired to sing but you may have just helped with my writer's block."

"I hope so, why don't you give it a strum?" Betty suggests, placing her hand on my wrist.

I do as she says, sliding the new guitar out of the box. The wooden material reeks freshness and I twist a few knobs at the end to adjust its' tune.

"Alright, I'll improvise," I place it perfectly under my right arm, and begin singing.

 _Sometimes I see a vision of us_

 _Together we'd be imperial_

 _It doesn't matter since there's no rush_

 _I can tell we're meant to meet, eventually_

 _Oh darling I may have chose her_

 _But is it bad that_

 _I don't think our story is over_

 _Though how could it be?_

 _When late at night it's you I want to see._

 _But I know what I want now_

 _And a little part of me always thought that_

— And I'm interrupted when the late bell rings.

"Arch, that was great, but we have to get to English," says Betty, and I wonder if she picked up what I was going to sing after.

I nod and I take the guitar back to our classroom. We receive limited stares but none are entirely suspicious, and Mrs. Knoxberry was just taking attendance.

"Hey, I'd love to hear the rest of that song though, whenever you're free," Betty whispers at the last moment, influencing me to grow a huge smile.

But since the words and the melody just came flowing out of me at the moment, there's no telling if I can remake the exact words and tune to finish it. Even though that song has been my best work ever since my dad got shot.

"Alright, we'll begin with our presentations. Archie Andrews, you're up," Mrs. Knoxberry says, starting from the top of the list.

Although I planned to do an a-cappella, I last-minute decide to use Betty's gift to improvise and do an acoustic version. I'm performing Hearts Don't Break Around Here by Ed Sheeran, to represent Gatsby's unconditional love for Daisy.

Beginning the opening verse, I begin to sing a snippet.

 _She is the sweetest thing that I know_

 _You should see the way she holds me when the lights go low_

 _Shakes my soul like a pot hole, every time_

 _Took my heart upon a one way trip_

 _Guess she went wandering off with it_

 _Unlike most women I know_

 _This one will bring it back whole_

 _Daisies, daisies perched upon your forehead_

 _Oh my baby, lately I know_

 _That every night I'll kiss you you'll say in my ear_

 _Oh we're in love aren't we?_

 _Hands in your hair, fingers and thumbs baby_

 _I feel safe when you're holding me near_

 _Love the way that you conquer your fear_

 _You know hearts don't break around here_

 _She is the river flow in Orwell_

 _And tin wind chimes used for doorbells_

 _Fields and trees and her smell, fill my lungs_

 _Spent my summer time beside her_

 _And the rest of the year the same_

 _She is the flint that sparks the lighter_

 _And the fuel that will hold the flame_

 _Oh roses roses laid upon your bed spread_

 _Oh my, hold this, oh this, I know_

 _That every night I'll kiss you you'll say in my ear_

 _Oh we're in love aren't we?_

 _Hands in your hair, fingers and thumbs baby_

 _I feel safe when you're holding me near_

 _Love the way that you conquer your fear_

 _You know hearts don't break around here_

 _Well I found love in the inside_

 _The arms of a woman I know_

 _She is the lighthouse in the night that will safely guide me home_

 _And I'm not scared of passing over_

 _Or the thought of growing old_

 _'Cause from now until I go_

 _Every night I'll kiss you you'll say in my ear_

 _Oh we're in love aren't we?_

 _Hands in your hair, fingers and thumbs baby_

 _I feel safe when you're holding me near_

 _Love the way that you conquer your fear_

 _You know hearts don't break around here_

 _Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah._

My fellow classmates applaud me soon after the last ringing strum fills the air, and I hear Reggie faintly shout "Datta boy!" in the seat next to Betty. Betty's wearing a curvy smile now, her claps the only audible one compared to the others.

Mrs. Knoxberry interrupts the short-lived euphoria, "That was an amazing performance, you're quite talented. Could you explain its' connection to The Great Gatsby?"

Shyly, I nod, clearing my throat before continuing.

"I interpreted this song to relate a lot to Daisy and Gatsby's love story. Gatsby clearly holds a very fond view of Daisy, and he only really credits her for everything good she's done. Even in the end, Gatsby sacrifices his reputation and well, his life, for the sake of his love. He carries no fear whatsoever of 'passing over' because after all, he'd do anything for the woman he loves. 'The lighthouse in the night that will safely guide me home' also seems to connect with Fitzgerald's symbolism of, um..." Going off a tangent, my mind slowly blanks and I take a long pause. "Um, well, the green light in the book symbolizes Gatsby's drive and passion that eventually gets him to find Daisy."

"Good job, Archie," Mrs. Knoxberry offers me a genuine smile, and I leave the front of the class with confidence radiating.

Skipping a few essay writers, up next is Jenna Bickford, then Christian Coates. Though I'm much more curious to see Betty and Reggie's presentation, since I noticed they had lots of fun and laughter during their rehearsals in class.

So when they're standing, or should I say, sitting in front of the class, I pay close attention.

Betty directly falls on Reggie's lap, her entire body facing his front. His hands find the small of her back, holding her closer as she fiddles with his hair. I would've been fooled they hadn't even started the act through their convincing performance.

"Tom, why don't we do something more fun?" Betty flirts, her finger trekking down his chest.

Reggie giggles, then speaks in a much deeper voice. "What did you have in mind, Myrtle?"

"First of all," She continues, beginning to lean in for what seems to be a kiss on Reggie's neck, but she's instead grabbing a photo frame behind his head.

The frame, clearly meant to represent Daisy, actually holds a picture of a younger Betty White. I chuckle as I see it, others joining the laughter as realization strikes them too.

Betty starts to sing, in a mimicking fashion, "Daisy! Oh, Daisy? This wretch of a woman, tell me Tom, why don't you just leave your precious Daisy!"

Suddenly, Reggie slams his fist into Betty's face, so seemingly real that I jump to my feet and almost run to comfort her. As the fake crimson red blood drips from her nose, I squint at Betty, who's looking back at me along with the entire class. Realizing my overdramatic reaction, I sit back down as they continue their skit. Though it didn't last any longer, just as Mrs. Knoxberry asks question post-presentation.

"Well, our re-enactment is meant to showcase Tom's abusive behavior, which he even drags along onto his mistress. With him walking out, careless of the harm he caused, Fitzgerald portrays the entitled man he is, especially during the 1920s. As we know, Tom's not only unfaithful, but he's possessive too; even though he claims to love Daisy, he only grows jealous as she interacts with Gatsby, and yet he continues to cheat on her," explains Betty, and the proficiency of her analysis impresses me. Betty has always been incredibly smart, and her intelligence draws everybody's attention in a mature, attractive way rather than a nerdy manner.

People begin to applause, my hands joining theirs in unison. As Betty walks by my own seat, she calls for me to talk with her outside, and so I follow her in the hallway.

"Hey, about the whole scene, I'm sorry if I traumatized you, with the blood and all," she chatters, her hand finding the end of my arm.

I shake my head. "No, it's not your fault. Just my impulse. If Reggie ever hurt you like that in real life, don't be surprised if I beat the shit out of him."

She chuckles, and we quickly hug and walk back into the classroom together.

On Sunday afternoon, I wake up to the sound of my father cheering, "It's New Year's Eve, son. Get up and at it!"

But, bleh. New year, yet nobody's going to change a day later. Although I truly want to attend Reggie's party tonight, I've caught the cold, and I'm not really curious what's going to happen at midnight. Seeing everyone jump in joy, nothing I've missed out on. And it'd be terrible to leave my dad at home alone.

Then he says, "So, Archie, I've got a date with someone tonight."

My dad, a date? I'm stunned to say the least, he hasn't really come to be the dating type. But I'm proud of him.

"Woah, that's great, Dad. Can I ask who?"

"I met her selling trees last week, she's a single mom, her name's Rebecca," he describes her fondly.

"Well look at that, my dad's a player!" I prod him, coughing in the middle of my statement.

He glares, "Are you sick, Archie? I feel bad to leave you here alone."

"No, Dad don't. I'm going to Reggie's party tonight, I won't miss a single thing. So go have fun!" I tell him, and now I've changed my mind, so I guess I am going to Reggie's party.

When he leaves my room, his eyes crinkle, and I could tell my old man is happy and excited for his little date with Rebecca. I'm glad he's found someone again, especially to get his mind off of everything. And all thanks to Ronnie, since she paid off his hospital bills like it was buying candy at a drug store. She's truly amazing, and I feel like we actually deserve each other, our flawed personalities fit like a puzzle.

I jump from my bed and feel my warm forehead pound a bit from getting up too quickly. Eagerly, I look outside my window to find Betty sitting at her vanity. I lift the screen up and shout her name until she finally hears my voice.

"Arch! What's up?" Betty smiles.

I answer, "Just wondering if you're going to Reggie's party tonight."

For a second, the world stops and she's looking at me like I'm golden, but she continues to answer, "Of course. I couldn't miss it, my parents are out for the weekend in Toronto. And you?"

I nod, "Yeah. We could walk together."

"I'd like that very much. Happy New Year's Eve, by the way!" Betty waves at me, and I say goodbye as she exits her room.

I go downstairs to eat breakfast, but as soon as I check the clock on the stove, it's already 1 in the afternoon. So basically, I'll be eating brunch.

I decide on cooking myself a grilled cheese, since I could see my father has already eaten. I turn on an episode of _Supergirl_ , since I'm a crazy fan of DC and well, Melissa Benoist, and after, I go back to my room to write songs. I haven't written much, but ever since Betty gave me a new guitar, inspiration has revived. But I don't think it's only because of new strings.

For a couple more hours, I struggle to find the perfect term for each lyric. I scribble out the words as I strum, frustrated that my artistic abilities have taken a strain.

" _I should've been the hero every says I am_

 _"But all I am is a coward,_ " I continue singing, annoyed with my crappy lyrics, " _I should just shoot these trashy songs in the trash like Dwight Howard, since I probably won't even make it into the basket_!"

I throw the guitar onto my mattress, standing up and grabbing my boxing gloves. I take off my shirt, and begin to swing recklessly into my punching bag, the redness rekindling haunting memories of my dad's wound oozing blood. My anger drives me to punch even harder, until I hear a soft, warm voice yell my name. God, even when she's screams, she's delicate.

"Archie!" Betty shouts, "Are you okay?"

With a few deep sighs, I walk towards my window with a forced weak nod. She blinks and her arms find her waist in a bossy manner, "I could hear you mocking Dwight Howard, in a song, Archie. What's up with that?"

"I can't think straight, I have no talent, and I'm stupid," At the tone of those words, I want to beat the crap out of the bag again.

Betty shakes her head, "Put down your gloves, Arch. Think of something inspiring, and pick up the pencil. You'll do better, of course you'll have momentary struggles, but you'll manage."

"Thank you, Betty. Maybe I just needed that pep talk," I reciprocate her soft smile, and I pick up my guitar again. "You're an amazing Vixen, I bet."

"Eh," She groans, "as good as a free throw shooter Dwight Howard is."

Dancing my head back and forth, I laugh out loud, and I sit back down and begin to restart songwriting.

 _Time stands still, the gunshot echoes in the air_

 _I'm looking at her, but I'm thinking of you_

 _Your sparkling greenish eyes, a beautiful pair_

 _It's dark down here, and I miss your sunshine_

 _Oh how I wish that you were mine_

 _My heart beats fast, then it starts to race_

 _What joy you bring when I see your face_

 _Your encouragement is all I need_

 _Maybe it was the two of us, meant to be_

 _Oh, cause you're the constant star in my sky_

 _You outshine every other starlight_

 _And I don't mind taking your darkness_

 _All I need is just your bliss_

 _Oh and those soft as honey lips_

 _Nothing saves me like your kiss_

 _Because you're the sunrise in the morning_

 _You're the beautiful night sky_

 _You might not see your beauty_

 _But girl you're perfect to me_

 _My heart beats fast then it starts to race_

 _What joy you bring when I see your face_

 _Your encouragement is all I need_

 _Maybe it was the two of us, meant to be_

 _Oh, cause you're the constant star in my sky_

 _You outshine every other starlight_

 _And I don't mind taking your darkness_

 _All I need is just your bliss_

 _Oh and those soft as honey lips_

 _Nothing saves me like your kiss_

By the end of me singing, I review the words and notice that I may have just wrote a song about Betty. Greenish eyes, encouragement, perfect? At the realization, I turn my head to see if she had heard or put the pieces together, but she's gone from her room. Her window was still open, but luckily, Betty's gone. I sigh in relief, and call it a day for songwriting and take a shower, since it's nearly time to go to the party already.

Quickly following my shower, I get dressed and look at the time: it's already 9. I look to see if Betty is even close to ready, and well, that's when I spot her sliding on a mint colored sweater over her torso. For a moment, I admire her and her beauty, but I immediately look away considering that that was inappropriate of me to just check her out. When she's dressed, I call out, "Ready?"

She nods, picking up her purse and jacket, "Race ya downstairs!"

And within sight she disappears, and I let out a snicker before racing downstairs. If my throat wasn't congested, I know I could've been faster. But as I open the door, I sneeze out of fright when I see Betty already at my step.

"Either you're really slow, or I'm a track star," Betty smirks, challenging me.

"Betty, as great as you are, you're not a track star."

She places her hand on her chest, acting offended, "Are you questioning my femininity?"

I begin to chuckle but Betty starts to run down the street, making me lose her as she turns the corner. I'm not going to lose, even if I'm sick. I start to sprint swiftly, until I finally see her in sight. At the turn of her head I can see her pink lips form a smirk, only inspiring me to want to beat her there more. Betty slightly slows down when she sees Reggie's front porch, along with several cars, but I catch up foolishly, and claim to have won when I open the door for her.

"Beat you! Ha," I say, wiping away sweat dripping off the side of my face.

"Fine," Laughingly, she rolls her eyes, "Take a breathe, though. You're shining."

Cheryl appears in front of us, pointing upwards toward the mistletoe, "Would you look at that? Why don't you abide by the rules!"

"C'mon, Cheryl. I'm not gonna do that to Veronica," I say, and Betty nods beside me.

Cheryl snickers, evilly licking her lips, "Haven't you already? Don't act innocent."

My heart begins to pound, and the sweat that I gained from running became sweat from fear. I have no idea how Cheryl even knows. But I'm more concerned why she hasn't told Jug or Veronica yet.

"So, I can see you're taking after Polly's whorish ways, Betts," Cheryl's voice mocks, hurting anyone within ears distance like a screaming cow.

"Leave her alone, Cheryl," I snarl, "What do you want?"

"Why don't you kiss, again," her eyes point to a now frustrated Betty, "Or I'll spill the beans. To everyone. Including Jughead, which I don't think your precious Betty wants."

Afraid to see her reaction, I gaze towards Betty, who seems to want to just leave the party. And so do I, honestly, Cheryl is making this the worst entrance ever.

"Why the hell would we kiss again for your own pleasure?" Aggressively, I ask.

Cheryl chuckles and wears a devilish smile. "Because. I won't even give you a chance to tell them first if you don't kiss now. My tweet is patiently waiting in my drafts."

Raising her voice, and fist, Betty starts, "I swear to God—"

But I interrupt her by pulling her into a soft kiss. It was a selfish decision, but I did it only to stop Cheryl from threatening the core four. Though I may have done exactly that. I can't help but enjoy the feeling of her lips, which once again, evoked a taste of strawberries, and I lean in closer to deepen it, before Reggie interrupts us.

"Betty! Andrews!" He shouts from a couple people away, and Betty turns her head to face the host while I clench my jaw in the same position.

What the hell did I just do? Betty glares at me, one last time, mixed with emotions of confusion and uncertainty.

"Reggie, why don't you get Betty a drink?" Cheryl provokes, and he takes her with him and leaves me to see a smirking Cheryl.

Cheryl dazes off, "I knew you enjoyed it far much more than she did. So I suggest you stick with Lodge."

I've just cheated on Veronica, and I don't know why I even felt the uttermost amount of pleasure while doing it. I want to pinch myself, hoping it's all just a dream, but the inevitable truth will have to get out. Betty's far too good for me, the regret I saw on her face after our liplock in the car expressed that she doesn't love me anymore. She doesn't even like me. Just as if on cue, Ronnie appears at the doorstep, giving me a long hug, and a hard kiss on the cheek.

"Aw, poor Archiekins. Your lips are seeping red, are you cold?" She pouts, placing the back of her hand on my forehead.

I nod, trying to hide the fact that Betty and I just shared yet another kiss. I take her hand and walk with her to the drinks, and I pour her a glass and myself one too.

"Why don't we dance a bit?" She suggests, and I follow her while the song _I Took A Pill In Ibiza_ begins to play.

Everyone starts clamoring, singing along to the lyrics as I can see a pixy stick looking drug being passed around. Ronnie attempts to hand me one, and I take it, throwing it to the ground when she doesn't see so she doesn't get offended. Lots of people are taking it, but my sickness doesn't permit me to do that kind of behavior right now. I'm already drowsy enough.

That being said, I disappear for a moment to grab another drink, but in the corner of my eye, I surprisingly spot Betty sitting lonely in front of the kitchen. Holding my drink shakily, I try to keep her company and try to seize the opportunity to apologize for earlier, but I see Reggie approach her with a glass. She smiles as he says something possibly snarky, and they start to dance, way too close to one another.

I turn my head and see Veronica, watching me watch them, and her eyes question. "Wistfully looking at Betty, again, Archiekins?"

"No, I'm worried she was going to be lonely without Jug, but Reggie seems to have her occupied. Let's dance!"

And she follows me back to the floor, we continue to dance, bumping accidentally with people around us. Then my eyes gleam at Reggie, who is shockingly sober, as he explains on the microphone that the ball will drop in a minute. Everyone focuses their attention as he reads aloud the final seconds.

Suddenly, he calls Betty to join him, and he wraps his arms around her comfortably. Confusingly, I lose my raven-haired girlfriend in the crowd. I don't find her, and so I worryingly run across the entire household. Out of desperation, I just stop, and that's when I see Veronica plastered in the arms of some random blonde dude. Just as the time ticks down, and it's midnight, Jughead walks through the front door, almost dramatically, and that's when everyone begins to cheer.

I stand alone, watching every couple kiss, Veronica even kisses that blonde guy, while I remain silent and watch them lock lips. I would've stopped her and him, right in the moment, but I was more concerned with Jughead's reaction towards Betty, who was now practically making out with Reggie. I could tell he was furious, and as his feet sped to storm after them, I step in front and beg him to stop.

"Don't you dare, Jughead. Let her move on!"

"Are you kidding? You? I came here when this image surfaced of you kissing Betty," He charges at me, and I look and see Cheryl has messaged him the photo.

She messaged it to the entire school, actually, captioning it, " _Leave it in 2017. Happy New Year!_ " So that's probably why Veronica left me to kiss another dude, and why Jughead just threw a punch at me.

Helplessly, I shove at him, yelling at him. "If you really cared so much about Betty, then why the hell did you leave her?"

"Shut up, Archie. You suddenly like her, but you couldn't admit this at the beginning of the school year? You sick wimp!"

Then I completely lose it, punching him in his right cheek and shoving him outside the door. He rolls off the stairs of the porch, and I worry he may have gotten injured, but he gets up, flipping me off before walking away. It sucks to know he isn't drunk or high, because at least there'd be an excuse for our behavior. But there isn't.

I turn back and head into the party, and nobody seems to have noticed our quarrel, except for the evil ginger herself.

"What the hell did you do, Cheryl? Was this all for your own entertainment?" I snap, and she giggles when I confront her.

"Oh, Archie, you did this all by yourself. Sucks you didn't even get your midnight kiss, I suppose a lot more happens between December 31st and January 1st, then you think," She blows a kiss from her hand, and I'm quite annoyed. I try to find Ronnie and apologize, but she's still making out with another guy.

When I pull her off of him, she scorns, "Get the hell away from me."

And she continues on to slap my face, which I rightfully deserve. I glance quickly at Betty, who is sitting on Reggie's lap, and they're still kissing. At least they have something, and I know Reggie won't make her feel bad for it.

"Betty, I'm gonna head home. And I'm sorry," I say, and they finally halt from tasting each other's lips.

"Andrews, she's finally having a taste of the Reggie burger, please leave us be," He smirks, and then he glares back at Betty, "I didn't know Cooper could kiss like this."

But I did, in a limited manner, I think. As they continue to eat each other's faces, I dart my gaze away, not wanting to see that disappointing sight. Betty clearly didn't want to speak to me, and she couldn't even look at me. I've ruined our friendships with Jughead and Veronica. But I need to fix things. So I walk home alone, feeling my hand against the bruise I know will grow on my cheek from Jughead's punch.

I try my best to find peace in my sleep, but around one in the morning I hear the sound of moans and laughter.

"Reggie," whines the innocent voice of my best friend from next door. It's followed by annoying and persistent sounds of the two of them pulling away from kisses, and when I decide I've had enough of it, I finally get up to close my window. Her window is still a bit open, and I could see her lean her head back, moaning as Reggie's mouth stains her neck. She begins to undress him, and he takes her sweater off, and I don't really believe what I'm watching. At that moment I run back into my bed, the haunting sights and noises of Reggie and Betty helping me fall asleep.


	7. chapter 7: ex-plosion

_All my friends have gone to find_

 _Another place to let their hearts collide_

 _Just promise me, you'll always be a friend_

 _Cause you are the only one_

7 » **b** etty **c** ooper

Wiping my eyes from exhaustion at the sound of footsteps, my vision blurs but I could still make out a red blob. "Archie?"

After last night, I'm very shocked to see him here considering it was Reggie who I took home with me. And then I feel a sudden touch at the side of my belly and there I see the classic Mantle smirk.

"Morning, Betty. Who were you going on— Andrews! What the hell?" Reggie immediately hovers the blanket over his shirtless chest.

Archie continues to stand there speechless, and he's giving me a disappointed glare before he walks out. Some part of me wants to go after him, but I don't even understand why he's here to begin with. So I stay put next to Reggie.

"Reg, what did you think of last night?"

Honestly, the reason I'm asking is because I don't know what to feel. Reggie was acting really sweet yesterday, making sure I was occupied and having fun all through the night. And with Jughead leaving me in the dust, I admit, it felt good to be loved and appreciated for once.

He caresses my cheek, his warm hands radiating heat to my face, "I think you're beautiful, Betty. I really do like you."

Breathing regularly, I lean my face into his palm, and I kiss him ever so gently on the mouth. I could feel him smile as our lips meet, and just about as my hands reach his sharp jaw, he pulls away.

"You're not with Andrews, though, right? I saw the photo last night, and I don't really care unless there's actually meaning behind it."

Oh, yeah, Cheryl sent the infamous and scandalous images of Archie and I kissing underneath the mistletoe. To everyone in the school. Plus Jughead. Sometimes I wish Archie hadn't interrupted me so I could have stick a shoe up Cheryl's ass. But he did, with a kiss, and now everyone must hate the both of us for being "cheaters". Except for Reggie, whom I'm glad wasn't ashamed for being around me last night, even if the entire school believes I'm a whore that took my best friend's boyfriend.

"I don't like Archie, not like that anymore. We're just friends, Cheryl just manipulated us yesterday."

Reggie nods in understanding, moving over me to get off the bed. He slides on his shirt, and once he's out the door, I put on the same sweatshirt from yesterday and follow him, only to find Archie sitting lonely at the dining table.

"About time," Archie mumbles, wearing the same face of annoyance as he sees the two of us.

Reggie sits across from him, and I decide to make breakfast for the three of us while they discuss things. Men things or football things, or basically, things I simply wouldn't understand.

Everything seems just as peaceful as I want it to be, until I hear a loud slap to the face. Looking away from the eggs frying in the pan, I witness Archie now standing up, holding Reggie in a chokehold.

Instantly my feet jog towards the two of them, and I shout, "Arch! Let go of him!"

He's mumbling something and Reggie listens to him, clearly frightened. Once Archie manages to maintain eyesight with me, his hold softens, releasing his grip on Reggie and he quickly goes on to apologize.

"Betty, gosh I'm sorry."

"I think you should be apologizing to Reggie," I sigh, leading my eyes towards him.

"Yes, yeah of course. Sorry, Reggie."

Archie looks down, clearly ashamed of his actions. Reggie nods politely, continuing with, "I didn't rape her. We didn't even sleep together."

"What, Archie? Did you think—" I begin, but the smell of burnt eggs just fills the air and I swiftly run to the kitchen, followed by Archie.

"I-I can help," He quickly offers, turning off the stove as I pick up the spatula. I offer him a warm, though blatantly exhausted smile.

We toss the black scrambled eggs into the trash can, and I exasperate longingly. A minute later, with all three of us staring at one another restlessly, I chime, "Pop's sound good for you guys?"

All of us nod in unison, and even though we're dressed in yesterday's clothing nobody's really going to notice.

Wow, Betty, new year and this is how you want to project yourself, huh? Alongside two men— just great. My hair isn't even brushed.

At Pop's, we all order our breakfast, and it's quite silent for awhile. I could talk to Archie, or I could talk to Reggie, or they could talk to each other. But it's never easy for us all to speak in an all-around conversation.

Archie finally breaks the imploding silence. "I'm really sorry for earlier, I just, I heard you two next door, I assumed Betty was drunk, and this morning I thought maybe you took advantage of her."

"Arch, he's not like that. Reggie didn't pressure me to have sex," I say in a very hushed whisper, trying my best not to gain the attention of people around us.

Reggie adds, "Yeah, I respect women, even if you don't believe me. It's Betty."

He throws his arm around my shoulder, causing me to shutter out a light chuckle. We smile patiently as Archie adapts to seeing how we'd look together.

"As long as you make her happy," smiles Archie, but it quickly fades the moment Reggie stares out the window.

Reggie mirrors his acceptance, offering his frenemy a fair handshake. I smile thinking about the peace they've made today, although I know their ongoing rivalry will continue to persist regardless.

Indulging into the food the waiter serves us, we're distracted for minutes. As I'm eating my food at a normal pace, Archie chokes down some french fries as Reggie slurps to the bottom of his milkshake. Boys will be boys. They have much more an appetite than me right now.

Swallowing the final bite of his sandwich, Reggie covers his mouth and slightly burps. "Excuse me. I think I've gotta get going now, I'll text you, Betty."

Dropping a fifty dollar bill, he moves forward and plants a quick peck on my mouth, and I smile watching him exit the diner. Then I realize how peculiar a fifty dollar is, it's so strange to me. I get Reggie comes from a wealthy family, but even Veronica manages her finances with a card. It's all lost to me.

As soon as he's out of sight, Archie turns to me and throws out loads of comments. "Betty, I'm so sorry. I didn't think Cheryl would've used that against us, but I should've known she was up to something. I'll talk to Ronnie and Jughead and tell them it was my fault, I promise."

"Archie," I sigh, relentlessly, "I don't blame you for anything. I take full responsibility for those kisses, too. They weren't exactly one-sided. We'll talk to them together."

"I just don't know how we could convince them to meet us in the first place," He contemplates deeply, but his stress soon becomes worry.

I try to think of ways, but I'm sure Jughead's going to ignore me, although Veronica might answer my calls, just full of anger.

"Do you think you'd be able to convince Jughead to meet at Pop's later?"

Archie waivers, stalling an answer and he lays his elbows down on the table. "About that... we sorta kinda gotta in a physical altercation last night."

"What?!" My eyes widen automatically, and guilt plasters all over Archie's face. I try to ease my shock and disappointment, but it's hard to hide emotions with your best friend. He basically can read me like a children's book.

Archie grumbles. "He stormed through Reggie's door completely furious last night. This anger he had, it seemed like he wanted to hurt you, whether it be verbally or emotionally. I wasn't going to let him do that, and well, one thing led to another, and I punched him and he rolled off the porch. I don't know if he'll ever forgive me. He's Jughead Jones, he's angry with me and probably you too."

Sighing reluctantly, I take a long, deep breath before continuing to speak with Archie. He looks back at me nervously, moving away his eye contact full of regret.

On impulse, I reach for his hand to comfort him. "Don't feel so bad, Arch. He fought back. At least we have each other."

His red hair bounces forward as he smiles, his hand beginning to grasp on my own before I quickly take it back. I pray he didn't notice my resistance but the embarrassed look on his face says otherwise. We've always been able to rely on one another and comfort each other whether it be by physical contact or through late night texting. But it doesn't feel so smart to do it now.

Suddenly, the bell at the door rings, boots rhythmically tapping along the hard floor. Archie and I turn our heads, both gasping in fear as we see a badass, dark-haired girl walking confidently though the door. We stare at each other blankly, unknowing of what to do. After all, being dressed in the same clothing from last night doesn't exactly paint the most innocent picture.

"Veronica," I cough out, and I quickly turn away as she looks in our direction.

"Betty? And Archie... color me disgusted." She rolls her eyes, taking her to-go order immediately, trying to walk out the door quickly.

"Miss Lodge, your order's still coming up. That's his," Pop's directs his eyes to another, patient young boy, who's now reaching for the bag in Veronica's hands.

"Oh please, pardon me for having real life problems other than you not getting your favorite toy for Christmas," She hands it over, annoyingly.

The little boy runs out the door to his car, almost on the verge of tears as he makes it to the parking lot. Archie stands up, walking to his ex-girlfriend, who really has no good reason to escape him now. Well, maybe the fact that he kissed me while dating her.

"Ronnie. Please, sit and talk with us. You have to let us explain," he grabs her wrist, but she pulls away aggressively.

"No, Archie, you shattered my heart. Would you have even told me you made out with my best friend had Cheryl not exposed you?"

"Of course, Veronica! Cheryl—she threatened to tell you... about Betty and I's first kiss. She said I had to kiss her again or she'd just tell you—"

"Pathetic. Do you expect me to trust you're innocent when you just admitted to kissing Betty twice? You don't care about anyone but yourself."

Then her order's ready, and she's just about to leave so I shout her name. "Veronica! It was me, I kissed him first. If you're going to condemn someone, let it be me."

She grows a sorry, but ashamed look. "Betty, don't even start. You've been in love with Archie for like all your life. The moment Jughead leaves you, you reach out for Archie, yet again, revealing you never really got over him. And frankly, that's all the confirmation I need."

"Hey, Ronnie. Cut her some slack. Just imagine everything's Betty's been through before you start getting on her life," Archie defends.

She rolls her eyes so hard, they nearly fall from her head. "Even now you choose her side. I'm leaving."

"But there's so much more than what you think, Veronica. Please hear me out," Archie begs at one last attempt, and he continues, "Pop's, that booth. Tonight around 7?"

"You know, I want to enjoy my breakfast while it's hot. If you could somehow convince beat down Jughead to show up, then I'll be here. That's your one chance, Archie," Then she's up and gone, giving me one last lingering look at me before leaving the diner.

Archie walks back towards our booth, and obviously we've gotten the attention of others. But with our friendships on the line because of a stupid kiss, or two stupid kisses, we don't really care.

"I called Jug, he's not answering. But I think I can get him to show, Arch," I suggest, "he doesn't have much to be angry about. First off, we were broken up. And second, they didn't mean anything."

"I guess, yeah, it meant nothing," Archie blows a bit of air out in a scoff, "I think I'll be going now. And also, I completely approve of you and Reggie. Tell him, if it's not already obvious."

And on that note, he walks out the door, wearing a straight smile with a soft wave. It really wasn't obvious until he just now said it. My eyes trail the locks of red hair jumping every step he takes, and I start to linger in his words. It's as if they were intended to inflict revenge or pain of some sort. So minutes after recollecting myself, I leave the diner too. But I know I'll be back soon.

Instead of leaving straight home, I instead take myself to the Southside of Riverdale. It's not a very friendly environment some might say, and I rightfully agree. Trash littered all over the ground, shrubs contaminated with plastic. It's not long before I spot the infamous leather jackets worn on the backs of a group of people. Though admittedly, it takes me quite awhile to notice the grey beanie crown until he catches my own attention.

"Betty," Jughead stammers, and I'm unsure if he says so scornfully or not. He begins to approach me, with only minimal of his Serpent friends paying too much attention. Among them are Toni Topaz and the ever-so curious Sweet Pea.

Timidly, my feet move forward. Just before he's standing in front of me, an uncomfortable fleeting memory sends me into temporary paralysis. Archie told me earlier today, it seemed like he wanted to hurt you. And Archie and I would never lie to each other, it was amongst the life promises we've made as children. So, remembering what Archie said, and noticing the contemptuous though disappointed expression on Jug's face, I hesitantly step back.

This only causes him to laugh. "What, are you scared of me now, Betty? I should be the one who's scared, somehow after how much you've cheated me I still care about you."

"Jughead..."

"No, I get it. It's innocent Archie Andrews against a Serpent, the choice is quite obvious for the perfect Betty Cooper. So why are you even here?"

With my fists clenched, I slowly turn my teary eyes up to him. Jughead lacks any compassion on his face like he once offered, and as a single tear drops on my face, he scoffs, mixed with confusion and what seems like apathy. I slightly grunt the beginning of a sentence, but hardly anything comes out. But in seconds I regain my strength and try to make peace with him.

"You know, Jug, I still care about you, and sometimes, it hurts like hell not being with you. It's not between you and Archie, it's about me," I cough out, "And if you've already forgotten, we're broken up. I wasn't yours to claim."

Although I desperately want to get Jughead to meet us at Pop's later, this stubbornness of his might not exactly permit that. Plus, I want to confront him for all the pain he's caused me, and how selfish he is.

"Not the point," Jughead dodges my comment, then asks, "Decided what you here for?"

"Honestly? I came to invite you to Pop's at 7 later... but you don't seem like you'll even consider it," Frustrated, I begin to walk away from his still body.

He takes a long breath. "Betty, wait. Will Archie be there?"

A bit hesitantly, I nod. Though I know he already has a favored answer that won't be affected by my response. "All of us. Veronica, too, to talk about everything," I add.

"I might have something to do later, but I'll try to make it," Jughead lightly explains. He throws a wave goodbye then his shoes patter across the floor as he's walking away. I continue my stroll forward, spotting the noticeable old station wagon parked beside a sidewalk.

Just a little before seven, the bells attached Pop's door ring as I walk through. I spot our empty booth patiently waiting for four butts to scoot into, but I'm afraid only two will appear. Though I would say, just a year ago that wouldn't be surprising. After all, it was always Archie and my booth. Others may come and go, but it's the one spot we freely spoke about our lives and felt stirs whether it be for each other or for other people.

He follows momentarily after me, offering a cheeky smile as he sits across from me. Archie glares at the clock behind me, his face noticeably nervous, and his now shaking knee sliding against my own.

"It's okay, Arch," I expectantly gaze at him, hoping he's gotten his nerves under control. For some reason I wasn't freaking out like him, when usually I'm the anxious person of the two of us. I guess the roles have switched.

He nods. The bells ring again, he turns as I look up, and in walks Jughead and Veronica. It's really quite weird that they'd be hanging out, considering they never really got along unless it be about a dark, fascinating book they both read. Right now, though, their dynamic seemed to be radiating attention from everyone in the diner.

Archie and I both stand up, greeting them with awkward looking hugs, now that I think of it. They decide to sit in the same booth together, so Archie and I take the other side. It's silent, initially, until Pop's comes around to take our drink orders.

"Always good to see you four here. I'm guessing the casual milkshake orders?" Pop suggests, and with our tension stabilized and conflicts latent we agree in unison.

The exact moment he leaves, though, is when Veronica starts the conversation. "I have to be home soon. My dad isn't fond of you, Archiekins."

I notice that while saying that nickname, she no longer contains the same classic Veronica twist. It comes out flat, and it's obvious that was her intention.

"Okay," He replies, a bit ashamed. Archie looks towards me, waiting for a slight response whatsoever. I nod and my hand accidentally grazes his beneath the table, and instead of taking it back, I leave it. We both need this extra comfort.

"When we were out to find the Black Hood, I was hysterical and soaked in tears. Archie calmed me down and on impulse, I kissed him," I explain.

Again, everyone's quiet, even Archie, but then he adds. "So, Cheryl threatened to tell you both about the kiss. At first I didn't believe her bullshit, but she really gave me no choice. She was either going to tell you before I could, or I had to kiss Betty on the spot. Again, I kissed Betty, and it was honestly a mistake."

"You wanted to kiss her again," grumbles Jughead.

"Yeah. I hardly believe you were thinking of me when you had a chance to kiss her again," Veronica taps Jughead shoulder for him to get up, since she was sitting in the inner part of the booth. "I just feel like whatever I hear is going to be an in denial layer of nonsense. I'm going."

"Veronica, wait!" Archie climbed over the table to chase her, and his milkshake spills a bit. Thankfully, his bladder is more full than the cup.

Veronica ignores his shouts, although the entire restaurant could hear him. He trails from behind, and they finally halt outside, Veronica obviously doing her best not to break into a sob. The sight made absolutely crushes me. Why do I always have to disappoint people with my stupid actions?

Jughead takes the seat again. "Betty, I realize you're right, we aren't even together anymore. I broke up with you, so getting angry was selfish," he explains.

"Thank you, Jug," I reply, a bit baffled that he'd be so reflective of the situation. Lately, his new life has clouded his judgment and I was really afraid I lost the old Jughead. But here he is, proving he's still here even after putting on his leather jacket. Though I doubt things between us could ever be the same.

"So, you and Reggie, huh?" Jughead raises his eyebrows. I nod, returning a soft smile. "I suppose you feel nothing for Archie?"

This time, I instantly shake my head. Eyes falling flat and shoulders naturally shrugging, he analyzes my response to his liking. "Reminds me, I should probably amend things with him. But Reggie's fun. I guess you're not ready."

"Ready for what?" I ask, curiously.

"A new chapter, is all. I'll see you around, Betty. Stay in touch?" He takes my hand, giving it a quick rub on the knuckles. I offer a warm smile in return, expressing my endless care for him. At last, we have some sort of closure, and I desperately desired that.

He leaves the restaurant, bumping shoulders with Archie as he enters through the door. I watch him mumble, what's probably an apology, into his ear, and the two of them perform some weird handshake by the end. So I'm guessing Archie's forgiven for beating him up. It's all odd, though, considering how quick Jughead was to forgive us when he was clearly infuriated with us. I don't know what, or who, got into him. Now it's just Veronica I must warm up to.

Facing Archie, who's walking in a fast pace towards the booth, I stand up and embrace him into a hug. My head fits in the crook of his neck, my arms finding his muscular shoulder blades to rub. He groans, obviously in distress from what conversation he had with Veronica moments ago.

"We're okay," Archie mutters, a little bubbly, "Text Reggie, tell him to take you on a nice, romantic date that only Betty Cooper deserves. She's been through hell lately." He breathes deeply and chuckles a little. Sweet as is, of course Archie's concerned about me, and who deserves me. But to be honest, he doesn't know much about that.


	8. chapter 8: somebody to love

_For you I'll be_

 _Runnin' a million miles_

 _Just to stand where you are_

 _Step to the beat of my heart_

8 » **a** rchie **a** ndrews

The splatter of my milkshake dripped against my dark navy blue sneakers, but attending to Veronica was my main focus. Anyone watching could see how pained she was just listening to Betty and me talk, and it ate away at my guilt. The subtle pout of her bright red lips made me wish I had never listened to Cheryl and trusted myself. As I grab a hold of her forearm, she fails to hold back her tears and a bunch falls across her face. With my fingers, I wipe a few off as a dark, extensive trail of mascara soon follows. She continued to push me away, mumbling indistinct commands before I could finally understand what she was saying. "Leave me alone, Archiekins. Leave!"

I drop my hold on her, expecting her to run off to the black car waiting in the lot. But she stands there, readjusting herself and trying to clear herself of tears. I frown when she looks up at me.

"Archie, it's terribly wrong what you and Betty did to me. In return, I hooked up with some stranger without even hearing your side of things. But now that I have heard it," She pulls my hand into her own, dropping the locket I gave her for Christmas back into my palms. Although my shocked gasp is loud, she ignores me. "I want you to be honest with yourself. Whatever unresolved feelings you have for B, you need to acknowledge. There's no way there could ever be a you and me if you don't."

"Ronnie... this is yours," I explain, attempting to wrap it around her neck again, but she avoids me. I'm mainly at a loss of words with her suggestion, simply because I'm confused and dumbfounded. I don't want to think about Betty in that way, at least not right now in front of a vulnerable Veronica.

"Archiekins, I love your goodness, " Her pained, hoarse voice whimpers, "We both know this is a stretch. Tell me you don't have feelings for Betty."

"I've already told you, Veronica..."

"You could've lied and I would've chosen to believe you. But I get it. You've been deprived of loving her for so long... if anyone deserves Betty, it's you." She ends her statement with a soft, though genuine grin.

But again, I stand their speechless.

"I'm angry at you both for right now, I just need time to over it. Goodbye," She plants a gentle, though bittersweet kiss on my check. I give her a quick last hug, watching her back drift off. When she's in her vehicle, I walk back into Pop's, and that's when I notice Jughead exiting. I'm a bit timid at first, maybe he's going to punch me because he's still angry, but when we move past each other he mutters an apology. "Sorry, Arch. Put this passed us?"

"Hell yeah, I'm sorry for that punch," I answer, initiating our ancient childhood hand shake. The Archead. Cheesy, but we were kids who thought it was the most clever name.

As soon as Jughead leaves, the last person, and frankly, the only person I want to see right now, patiently waits at the booth. Considering her still knees and entire stature, and Jughead just apologizing to him, he could tell whatever Jughead and Betty talked about was much more positive than the conversation he just had outside.

She stands as I approach her, and naturally I hold her into a tight hug. We've both been through so much shit lately, especially her, so I tell her to text Reggie to take her out on a special date only she deserves. I feel bad for having shown a bit of attitude about them earlier, but I can't help it. I would do it, I would be the one to take her out if I could. And technically I can, but it's wrong.

It's a Wednesday, right after school's over, and I'm busy writing more songs, when my phone vibrates loudly on my desk. My heart nervously pounds faster as the sound of the vibration sends me into a temporary relapse. Finding the Black Hood was supposed to make peace in Riverdale, and I suppose it has, but I'm suffering the haunting consequences. I'd like to talk to Betty sometimes, to vent and just to calm me down, but most of the time I stop myself. There's no telling what I would do just being around her, and besides, she's with Reggie. They've been hanging out more frequently during lunch so I don't even see her then, which is why I'm seated at my desk unknowing of what the girl next door's up to. She never comes home right after school anymore, and it's probably because of the Blue and Gold, but the reminder does send a pang of longing and jealousy in my stomach.

Almost missing the last ring of his phone, I quickly press the green button on my screen. In distress, I reply, "Hey, what's up?"

"Bro, I need your help!" Reggie shouts, and it's clear he's been freaking out for some time.

"What? I'm busy—"

"Betty, she's crying, and I don't know what to do! She's—"

"Where are you?" I interrupt, quickly grabbing a clean shirt as I rush down the stairs.

"Outside her house, I was just dropping her..."

But I hardly hear his words as the line trails off, and I don't care I'm barefoot when I reach Reggie's car.

"Betty, are you okay?"

She whimpers, unable to speak. Tears well up on her face and she's externally constructed and tense. I initiatively hold her close in my chest, careless of Reggie's presence as her sobs continue and eyes soak my shirt. He continues prodding her with questions though I tell him to shut up, knowing he's only making the situation worse.

"Just breathe, okay?" I tell her. It was one of the highlighted DOs a website I read suggested you do when your friend is having an anxiety attack. After the first time it happened, I remember being a clueless fool and everything I did made it worse. So I researched it as soon as she got better. I'm practically an expert now, at least when I am when it comes to Betty.

When she's in a better state, although she's still sobbing, I carry her bridal style into my house with Reggie following behind. He begins to ask why my house, but he starts to understand when he realizes what's happened. Betty just suffered one of her anxiety attacks, and while her health is most concerning for me, she'd definitely get lectured from Mrs. Cooper. And yeah, Betty's mom cares about her but from previous experiences of Betty rushing to my house bawling, I'm aware her mom doesn't handle her mental health appropriately.

Betty's seated on my couch, still a bit shaken. I'm not sure what must have triggered this attack, and I'm not exactly a doctor so I wouldn't know anything. She consistently dries her eyes in every few second intervals, similar to window wipers of a car. Reggie and I are silent, him standing behind me as I'm on my knees holding her close to offer comfort. Suddenly, when I take sight of her hands, I notice her nails are striking against her skin and instantly try to pull it away.

"Hey, hey, now Betts. It's okay, don't do that," Calmly, I whisper. Her fingers tremble under my own, and I tangle my hands in hers. "Squeeze my hand instead, I can take it."

Betty nods and squeezes as told, and as much power she's enforcing into my hand I remember that it does not compare at all to the strength she's put in her own palms. When she flattens our hands together, I feel the imprinted rainbow shaped curves, causing me to frown. I stare back at Reggie, whose mouth's a bit parted and eyes darted confusingly. I tell him, "I got her taken care of, don't worry about it. Head home now."

Reggie shakes his head, "But, I think I should—"

"No, Reggie. It's fine," With my expression thickening, he reluctantly heads out my front door.

I refocus my attention to Betty. It's not very hard not to worry, since the pinching of her hand my own remind me every second. But I can see that it's working, and she's softening her grip every minute. With my free hand, I rub it against her back, whispering comforting words to help her out. After the many experiences I witnessed her anxiety attacks, this one seemed peculiar, and blatantly clear something must have happened. The duration lasted longer than most I could recall, but I sat there trying to offer as much support as possible. And when her ongoing sob dies down for the final time, she looks at me and releases her hold on my hand.

"I'm sorry, Arch. I just, I don't know," She chokes out, wiping the remains of her tears, "Thank you a lot."

"Of course, Betty. You want to talk about it?" I suggest, and her eyes look down. I notice her hesitance and while I don't want to annoy her, I say again, "Betty, it's okay, if something's wrong."

"Yea, earlier Reggie and I were at Pop's, and it really cleared my mind and I was just having a good time. I guess, as soon as I remembered.. everything.. it all sort of bombarded my mind and I eventually couldn't hold it, Arch," I notice that every word she speaks, a frown develops on her mouth and I want to stop her from talking since it may only make her cry again.

"Hey, Betty, all this pain you've got bottled up, it's temporary. I want you to know I'm here for you any time, call me anytime, even if you think you're a burden. Okay, Betts?" My hand finds her shoulder, trying to offer as much comfort as possible. "You can stay the night if you want. I know how your mom gets."

Betty nods, and she leans her head into the crook of my neck. "Thank you, Archie. But I should head home, though, my parents are probably already concerned. I appreciate everything though."

"Yeah, of course. I'll walk you." I tell her, and we walk off my porch and travel to her front step.

I give her a final hug before she walks off. I linger at the end of the sidewalk, watching as her hair falls perfectly off the back of her shoulder blades. Before walking in, she turns her head and waves goodbye. Then, she prepares a fake smile, takes a deep breath and grabs hold of the handle. It's all very mechanical of Betty, feeling as though she must please everyone, even me sometimes. But her vulnerable side is my favorite part of her, despite her insecurities and worries of constantly carrying a perfect persona, because that makes her who she is. It all makes her human and somehow her perfect flaws are the elements that make Elizabeth Cooper unreachable. She's human, at the end of the day, she struggles, she cries, but she's always this radiant sunshine that continues to impress everyone when she doesn't even intend to. That's what makes her perfect, and perfect is the only word to describe such beauty.

At night, before I go to bed, I usually turn off my lights and close my blinds to suffice my routine. But lately the comfort of the dark no longer lingers in my room, as though the world is empty and the moon hides behind the sun in an eclipse every night. I leave my door open, allowing the light of the hallway to creak through, and I also leave my window exposed. The curtains off to the side, I prefer the brightness of the night sky. That's when the moon returns to existence in my brain and I realize that through my limited night vision, the light from the outside over powers the light of my own home. Sometimes I wonder if it has anything to do with the girl next door, as Jughead likes to refer to her, but it could also just be the countless stars in the night sky that shine light. Then, to fall asleep, I begin to hear myself indistinctly sing...

 _Time stands still, the gunshot echoes in the air_

 _I'm looking at her, but I'm thinking of you_

 _Your sparkling greenish eyes, a beautiful pair_

 _It's dark down here, and I miss your sunshine_

 _Oh_ _how I wish that you were mine_

The words of the song I've been trying to finalize ever since New Year's Eve. It's a bit much knowing it's about Betty, and although I try my best trying to pretend I don't feel anything—I do. I don't want to, I know it'll lead to nothing, but I do. And it's halting my artistic abilities when almost all my songs are about her.

The words slowly replay again as my eyes shut closed; the setting is springtime, Sweetwater River. I can feel my heart beating fast, my head pounding probably from running too quickly across the meadow. Then I see her, in a knee length, glamorous flowery dress. To match her outfit she's wearing a sort of tacky sun hat as she slowly skips in the grass. Everything's in slow motion, and somehow I could feel her pulse and smile growing as a laugh fills the air.

But then her laughter soon becomes a frown, and suddenly in a much faster pace, the sun sets down and it's dark. I no longer see Betty standing before me, but like before, my heart is a wreck as I hear the sound of a gunshot-followed by a too familiar scream- terrify me. "Archie!" The young, innocent voice squeals.

I run all over the place, unaware of my surroundings as it's pitch black, with no light to guide me. I swiftly stumble on a rock and fall onto the dirt, and when I pick my head up I read the apparent tombstone I've landed on: _Here lies Geraldine Grundy, among the many deaths Archibald Andrews has influenced on the small town of Riverdale. Joining her includes..._

I shout in terror, regaining my strength to sprint away from the cemetery. I'm running through the darkness, hearing another shout, "Archiekins!"

This time, I see her, and it's Veronica. I brush my his hair back with my fingers, confused since my initial thought was of Betty. I quickly try to run to her, whom at least I know has no intentions of hurting me. But as soon as I reach her body, she stumbles out of grasp and cries, "Why'd you leave me for her?"

There's a sudden pause, as her face becomes lighter, and softer. Her eyes transfer from her brooding dark ones to Betty's endearing emerald green. I feel a wry smile encompass my face as she grins. A bubble of yellow neon light glows around her stature. I'm just about to reach her face, slowly, then the lights flash off again and I groan in annoyance. "Betty!"

The scene shifts, but the skies are still dark and my best friend is still lost from sight. I feel my heart continuing to pound, and sweat building on my forehead, but I still feel the absolute instinct to find her. After what seems like dream years of sprinting, I stop at the same grave I fell into earlier. I scowl seeing it, being reminded of Grundy, and frankly all the murders of Riverdale, but when I zoom by her stone a bunch others. Not just any tombs as a cemetery should carry, but ones of people I recognize. People I care about. I scan all of them Jason Blossom, murdered by his own father. Kevin Keller, and his father, Sheriff Keller, both were burned to death in a tragic house fire caused by unknown reasons. Reginald Mantle, although lost his life through suicide, will be greatly missed by his companions. Veronica Lodge drowned during the winter time as she fell through an ice hole. Joseph Svenson was mistaken for being the Black Hood so in return, he was wrongly killed by Archibald Andrews, the actual Black Hood.

I stop, my mouth falling open as I read that last bit of information. Trying my best to avoid freaking out, I quickly leave the grave only to find Betty, clearly distressed as she digs. "Arch," She says, but she's not speaking to me. She looks on to another tall man, who's wearing a dark sweatshirt. He aggressively takes the shovel from her wrist, and she falls to the ground vulnerably. I start to run in her direction, but I'm too late when the man swings the shovel clings onto Betty's back and she falls into the dug up hole. She screams for a painfully long time, as I'm shouting her own name. "Betty!" I yell, forcing the culprit to turn and face me. Oddly enough, it's me.

Then I wake up, my heart pounding and my forehead drenched with sweat the same as I take deep breathes. I glance over to my alarm clock, it's only five o'clock in the morning. I shrug and my head lands back into my pillow, but I can't help but think about my nightmare, though as every second passes my memory of it starts to fade.

I no longer have any means to sleep with the discomfort keeping me up, so I casually grab my phone and catch up on the notifications I got from last night.

 **Reggie (3)**

hey bro needa talk 2 u

also thx for takin care of Betty

down for a double date?

 **Betty (2)**

Thank you arch xx

Sweet dreams!

 **Jughead (2)**

Snap me, our streak has a timer dimwit

Great you fucked up a 48 day streak

 **@cherryblossbomb** **commented on your post.**

 _Shut the guitar strings and maybe focus on your lack of facial hair?_

 **@reggieburger liked your post.**

 **@bettycooperx liked your post.**

 **@bettycooperx commented on your post.**

 _Fantastic arch! :D_

 **@josiepussycat liked your post.**

 **@adriannabs started following you.**

 **@adriannabs sent you a message.**

 **@adriannabs commented on your post.**

 _heart eyes x10 ;) hmu_

 **@hardcorefalconwolf commented on your post.** _fortnite at 10?_

 **@hardcorefalconwolf commented on your post.**

 _a stud_

Drowsily, I unlock my phone and respond to my messages. I fell asleep far too early last night so I missed a few unimportant to me now-like my dead Snapchat streak with Jughead. Somehow both of us always kill it unintentionally.

I reply to Reggie's text: no problem dude. And what about? With who?

I'm not sure how I'd feel to go on a double date where I've figure that I shared non-platonic feelings for the girl I'm not on a date with. Although the idea of potentially moving on with another girl does seem appealing to me.

Then I open Instagram, looking at my blown up notifications, the orange tab reading tons of likes and comments. Last night I posted a snippet of the song I wrote, though it's currently untitled. I curiously open this @adriannabs account since she just followed me and complimented me, and well, left me a message. She's a very pretty girl who goes to Riverdale High, but she's a junior. She has strikingly beautiful brown eyes and a kind smile. And then I open her DM, and it says, "love your song so much, we should hang some time!"

Of course at that moment, I connect the dots. She follows Reggie among many other "popular" sophomores. This is the girl Reggie wants to set me up with, so I kindly reply, "thank you. maybe so"

I don't know how I feel about it, honestly, so I decide to take another morning jog to clear my mind. I purposefully take the route that passes Reggie's house to hopefully speak to him. At his front door, I'm reminded of New Year's Eve and sort of cringe at the thought, attempting to squeeze the memory of kissing Betty from my head although it's obviously not possible. Kissing Betty's not the issue, it's more the impulsive decision I made that went to ruin my relationship with Veronica. I clench my jaw and continue to knock on his door properly, waiting for his response. The noise of incoming footsteps excite me, and the door swings open with welcome. It's not Reggie, but it's an older man of Asian descent who wears the same confident smile.

"Hello, here for Reggie?" His deep voice questions, and I nod. Mr. Mantle opens the door wider for me to step in, and I gladly take up his offer while taking my shoes off. "Running, huh, son?"

"Ha, yeah, sorry about the sweat," I explain, "Archie, Archie Andrews by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm obviously Reggie's father. I was just heading out for work, you don't mind staying downstairs alone?" He requests.

I reply, "Of course not! I'll see you around, though, Mr. Mantle!"

He waves goodbye, grabs a leather suitcase off the chair before exiting the room. I sit patiently at the couch, and for a few minutes I wait until I realize Reggie may not even be awake. I decide to give him a call, but he doesn't answer, so I hit him up with a text just in case he's showering and I don't exactly want to walk into that. So, with my extra time I gaze around his living room at his picture frames and nice decorations, and in walks a woman who I suppose is Mrs. Mantle.

"Oh, dear, can I help you?" She interrogates me with hard eyes.

I grunt, "Mr. Mantle let me in earlier, I was just waiting on Reggie. I'm Archie."

She offers a warm smile. "So you're Archie, huh? Reggie goes on about your football skills daily. He even compared you to Andy Dalton once, with the red hair—"

"Yeah, mom, but they were all among the many degrading stuff that I've said. Called you Mark Sanchez too, Andrews, so don't get all fascinated from my mother's compliments," Reggie explains, walking down the stairs sporting wet hair and clean clothing.

His mother leaves for the kitchen, offers some pastries and water out of nice hospitality but I refuse, as I only intended to really speak to Reggie rather than get to know his home life.

Outside, we sit beside each other with a huge gap on his bench. He speaks first. "So, Archie, what you did for Betty, thank you. I promise the next time I'm with her and it happens, I'll react appropriately."

"Funny to imagine you being responsible," A laugh overcomes any attempts to hide it. "But, yeah."

He chuckles lightly, and before I allow myself to sit through the silence, I remember the girl messaging me. "Do you know a girl named Adrianna?"

"Oh, yeah, dude. She was my orientation leader during freshman year, she told me she thought you were..cute. I don't exactly see it but anything for a friend, so why not a double date, you and her with me and Betty?" He requests, coughing out an air bubble from his throat.

I shrug, "Maybe, she's very pretty. But..."

"Not over Veronica? I get that, she's a fine chick," Reggie smirks and I nearly punch the grin off his face. "Sorry, I know, I'm with Betty now."

"Act like it, dude. You don't know how lucky you are someone like her pays any attention to you," I scoff. He pouts in understanding.

"I could say the same, Arch," He says mockingly, "So are we gonna have a double date or not?"

"Fine, but one more question. D'Ya ever take Betty on that romantic dinner I asked you to?"

"About that," Reggie frowns a bit, "I just don't think we're at that point. Plus, I don't even know what'd she want. All we've been doing is grabbing milkshakes at Pop's."

Growing irritated from his matter-of-fact tone and his ungrateful attitude, I accidentally display my aggression when I stand off. He squints, obviously surprised and confused. But I brush it off and let him believe it was merely an accident, and I tell him, "For Valentine's Day, if you ever need advice, I'm the best guy to ask. I'm gonna head home now though, I'll pick Adrianna up at 6."

Reggie snickers, "Of course dude. Also, talk to her yourself, why don't you?"

And so I do, I message her over Instagram and she sends me her address. It seems nearly pathetic that I'm being so open to this, but it's an opportunistic chance for me. I greet her with the warmest welcome, chivalrously opening the door for her. She's quite attractive in person too, but luckily I don't feel any nervous butterflies. Just one night, I think.

"Nice car," She says, shuffling in her seat comfortably. Then, she looks up to me. "It's good to see you up front, I'm excited. You're really cute."

"Yeah," I sort of mumble, lacking a welcoming tone. But I notice her optimism die down a bit, so I quickly follow up with a compliment. "Yeah, you too. You're like, very hot. I've never dated an older woman before."

Realization strikes and my gaze once again falls flat, but my kindness still manages to do her justice. She regains a happy grin and we head downtown to eat at some fancy restaurant, called Parádes Off the Shell. I'm pretty sure the owner just made up the name and well, it clearly worked.

"Hey, Archie, can I call you that?" I nod, then she continues, "You can call me Ade."

I beam brightly, "Alright. Archie, and please don't ever call me Archiekins."

"How about Arch?" She questions, and although I have no serious problem with the nickname, I squirm and reply selfishly. It's already taken, I think, but I selectively deliver my words.

"No, not that either," I try to hide my flustered face through a laugh.

"Archie it is then," Ade places her hand down on my shoulder, and I wouldn't have tolerated it for long if we weren't already at the location. I instantly spot Reggie sporting an obviously effortful outfit, with Betty whipped in his right arm, glowing with a more effortless beauty. My mind twisted, I almost forget Adrianna's in the car still, patiently waiting for me to unlock the doors. I immediately run out of the car and take Adrianna in my hand, but my focus is primarily on the happy couple staring back at us, as well as the aroma of steak flowing through my nostrils. And suddenly, I realize I'm a lot hungrier than I thought I was.


	9. chapter 9: double date

_I choose me, and I know that's selfish, love_

 _You are a dream, and I can't thank you enough_

 _But I give another piece of me away_

 _Every wakin' day that I'm with you_

9 » **b** etty **c** ooper

 _plum. periwinkle. plum_. The colors of the billboard we drive by display a selection of different shades of paint. Yes, I can hear Reggie apologizing to me, telling me he's decided to take me out for a double date with no other than Archie to show his uttermost apology. But it was not his fault, it wasn't at all. Usually nobody knows how to react to any of my temporary attacks, and thankfully he called Archie rather than bring me home, and that could've made matters so much worse. My mom would have been so infuriated and unforgiving for me lagging behind on my meds and I would be grounded for ages.

At the same time, I'm not really listening to what he is saying. For all I care, this sympathy coming from Reggie mostly, if not surely, is just pity. That alone makes him no different than anyone else who has seen my mental breakdowns and simply frown for a second. So, right now, I'm mostly concerned that my inability to understand what he's saying might bite me in the ass.

"So?" asks Reggie. My silence blatantly irritates him, but I quickly try to backtrack to what I last heard him say. Something close to.. "...what do I tell Adrianna when she finds out Andrews is probably still not over Veronica?"

I pretend to swallow a lump in my throat. "Oh, simple. Don't get involved. Let Archie deal with his own issues, and if he's still not over Veronica by now, then he's got huge problems."

"Ha, yeah," Reggie wears a smolder, "but I mean, look at her."

I glare at him a bit, but no form of jealousy fills my stomach. Nothing impacts my emotions strongly anymore, besides probably my hunger. Reggie sighs, obviously expectant of a reaction.

"I like to tease, Cooper. It's not fun when you're not entertained," He whines like a child.

I genuinely laugh, grabbing his right arm, "You're hilarious, I'm sorry, I'm just in my own world. But I really do appreciate you taking me out, even if Archie and his date will be there to spoil our night."

Reggie jumps in surprise, "Y-You want me to cancel? It's not too late—"

"No, no, besides," I feel a pit in my stomach start to fall deeper than Tartarus, "It'd be rude to make them go with a reservation of 4 waiting."

Reggie unbuckles his seat belt, and turns his attention to me, "You're so innocent, but weirdly enough, I dig it." He leans in for a quick peck and we both head out of the car and meet Archie and this unsurprisingly beautiful girl, who I suppose is Adrianna, stand close to him.

"Hey, I'm Betty," I offer my hand for a kind shake, but she quickly jumps to hug me. A little perky, even for me, but I admire her friendliness.

"I know who you are! River vixen, co-writer of the Blue and Gold, and well, Archie's best friend," She exclaims, and I smile that an upperclassman has taken notice of me. Immediately, I find nothing to hate besides the fact that from now on, I'm going to have to hear her and Archie next door. I was just getting used to him and Veronica, too. "Adrianna, by the way," she adds at the end.

We take our seats, Reggie and I in one side of the booth and Archie and Adrianna on the other. The fanciness of the restaurant threatens me a bit, with more mature waiters and intimate wallpaper lightings. "Could I start you off with any drinks?"

I stare first to Reggie, who's peeking at the alcoholic beverages, "I'll take a dirty martini. For Betty..."

Put on the spot, still confused from his order, I impulsively stutter, "How about a ..."

"A lemonade?" Reggie questions peculiarly.

Before I can, Archie clarifies, "He means a water with a lemon. Sliced too, with no seeds."

I nod in agreement, Archie influencing relief upon both Reggie and me. After he says his order, and Adrianna says hers, Archie quickly explains that whole situation, running a bit nostalgic.

"For future reference, you should know Reggie, that Betty hates lemonade. I remember when my dad and I took her out for my 7th birthday, she had ordered a lemonade and as soon as she took her first sip— it squirted right back into my face," Archie glances at me, watching as I broke into laughter along with the others. He continues, "She screamed something like 'oh, eek, Arch!' It was hilarious."

My laughter fading but my smile not, I clear my throat, "Anyway, as Archie stops humiliating me, how are you, Adrianna?"

"Uh, oh well, I'm pretty great. You all are lots of fun," She beams. "Archie has great friends."

I chuckle weakly, as my mind flourishes with all the moments-from childhood to adolescence- that Archie and Reggie have bickered or threw punches. I wouldn't necessarily call Reggie his friend.

Adrianna seems to catch on to our peculiar silence, so she questions, "What's wrong?"

"To be honest, we've all known each other since kindergarten and I still have a short temper with Andrews," Reggie admits, then he shrugs.

"But," He throws his hands in the air, "I'm trying to soften our little rivalry. Especially when I want to date his best friend."

I smile a little, and I give him a small hug with a peck on the cheek to show my affection. I sort of catch Adrianna share a fair amount of awws as Archie turns his head away.

"And what do you think, Archie?"

"I'm not Betty's parent, so as long as she's happy, why would I be upset?" We share a quick grin, and elongated eye contact, "Don't hurt her or break her heart, or I'll take my anger off on you on the field."

"Psh, you got a free pass once," As soon as the words fell from Reggie's lips, you could tell he regretted it. He quickly attempted to recover, "Damn where are those drinks?"

But the harm was done. Adrianna already has an entire questionnaire for us to fill out, and I understand she's trying to get to know Archie, but this girl is very curious.

"What's Reggie talking about?"

Archie's lips formed a straight line. His stature constricted, eyes looking down, he dodged the question with a few seconds of silence.

Reggie finally choked in, "You know Cheryl Blossom?"

"How would I not," She sarcastically laughed, and rolled her eyes a little.

Reggie swallows before continuing. "Yeah, well, she's pretty terrible, it takes away from her appeal. But, anyway, at one of her parties..."

With a scornful face, Archie cuts him off, "Reggie, shouldn't you ask us first? Betty?"

Reggie turns to me, a little uneasy, then proceeds to ask, "Is that fine, Betty? I just assumed, you're over him so—"

"Yeah, go for it. You're right," I lightheartedly giggle, and I purposefully avoid making eye contact with Archie. I could tell through his groans he's unimpressed.

"Betty confessed her crush on Archie at the Homecoming dance, and at Cheryl's after party Andrews kissed Veronica, who, if you don't already know, is Betty's BFF."

"I broke her heart that night, but I really do wish I didn't. I'm still so sorry," Archie adds, his eyes lingering a look at my own.

I nod and smile a little to soften his guilt. I feel bad for him, and for myself, to have to relive that moment. Yet, I've grown accustomed to the humiliation, and that's the primary memory where the word perfect began to haunt me.

"Woah. That's harsh, and then you dated Veronica?" Adrianna shifts in her seat, and gathers a look at me, "Betty's one helluva friend."

My lips attempt to curve but it remains unaltered. Just then the waiter shakily hobbles into our vision, carrying with him a tray full of glass cups. He hands Reggie his martini, and Reggie develops his classic smolder. The rest of us remain silent until the waiter leaves us be, after taking our main orders.

Archie rolls his eyes as Reggie's eagerness increases during the conversation. I, personally, am not surprised that a Mantle could somehow get away with underage drinking in public. And I'm sure everyone at the table can admit we've had our drunk moments, so I'm not so sure what makes Archie so tense about Reggie clearly bribing the waiter.

At one point, he could no longer hold it. "What rate do you pay the guy?" Archie flings his pointer finger in a circle, "It's like it's an unspoken agreement."

Occupied with the medium well steak placed in front of him, Reggie allows Archie's question to pass through his attention. But I'm sure it was unintentional.

Once I witness Archie's anger quickly escalate, I nudge Reggie's gut and whisper his name. "Reg. He's talking to you."

"Cooper, gimme a second to chew. The ginger could wait an extra minute,"

"Betty," warns Archie, "we're not on the fucking football field."

"That's fine, Arch—"

"No," Reggie suddenly shows interest, "He's right. I'll call you, Betty, for now, and I'll save the nicknames for later. Reminds me, after dinner, I reserved a hotel room for the two of us."

He's speaking to me, obviously, but his eyes are aimed towards Archie. Adrianna and I share an uncomfortable look on our faces. I reply, "Thank you, Reggie, but I'm not sure my mom would allow it."

"Why not? It's Friday night, you could say you're staying at Veronica's," he insists. I shrug. I suppose I could lie to my mom and tell her I'm having a sleepover with V.

"She knows Veronica and I aren't talking much these days."

"Then what about that gay kid you hang out with, he's a good time," Reggie fires again, and his shallow identification of Kevin upsets me.

"His name's Kevin, Reggie. And I guess I could. Why don't we talk about this later?"

He finally shuts up. Reggie leans in for what I, at first, think is a peck, but he dwells longer than usual. We part after the couple in the table across from us tells us to get a room. To that, Reggie replies, "Check."

The rest of dinner is mediocre. Later, Archie brings up his previous question about Reggie's bribery for the alcohol.

"It's a power," Reggie beams, "And it's not really deceptive when he gets cash, and in return, I have a good time."

"Suit yourself," Archie scoffs, "No way Betty's getting in that car with you."

Reggie's eyes expand widely. "Because I had like a sip of alcohol? I think you need to relax, Andrews. Poor Adrianna's tired of your uptight demeanor."

"He's just being responsible, Reggie," Adrianna pitches in, "I like that about him."

"I can just drive Reggie's car, then," I suggest. Archie looks at me solemnly before nodding.

"Then I guess you're actually going with him to the hotel?" He questions suspiciously, before clarifying, "I wouldn't want your mom to worry."

Reggie interrupts me before I could answer, "Let her live."

I try to stay enthusiastic about it all, even through the last five minutes of dinner. Eventually, Reggie stands to pay the entire bill, and we follow him outside the restaurant.

We initially leave Adrianna and Archie watching from the lot, but Reggie quickly scurries back from his car with sticks in his hands. He offers me one, and I politely take it and hide my frown.

It's Jingle jangle. Sounds incredibly hilarious and fun to the human ear, but it's a terrible drug, and I don't smoke. Archie regains his annoyed look, knowing Reggie would insist to drive me despite him being under the influence of now, both alcohol and drugs. He watches me, holding the stick in my hands knowing I lack the intention of smoking it. Meanwhile, Adrianna and Reggie happily smoke, but I just can't handle the image of it flying through my organs and infecting all of them. I would toss it behind me, but it'd be too irresponsible of me, so I hide it in my pocket instead and finally, we all head out separate ways.

"Betty Cooper and I will be on our way — to the.. the high end motel just down the road," He smirks, waving the other two goodbye.

"Be safe, okay?" Archie glares at me softly. I nod to reassure him that although Reggie could be an ass, he's about as dangerous as a safety pin. "Don't do anything you'll regret, Betts."

"I know, Arch, thank you. You and Adrianna have fun though, okay! Don't worry about me."

On that note, I get into the driver's seat as Reggie wobbles to the passenger side. He, again, waves at the other two. Unknowing of where to go, he mutters "Centerville" to at least lead me in the right direction.

I stop at a gas station to fill the tank, and for Reggie to release his bladder. The title lights reading GAS in a retro style blinks on and off, adding to its already sketchy image. I slowly and quietly walk in with Reggie, who ruins the silence with his constant jumps.

"Cooper, I'm gonna go leak," Reggie tosses me his credit card before skipping into the restroom stall. I sigh as a I fumble the card a little, and the employee shares a creepy grin with me.

While he completes the transaction, another visitor walks in. I usually don't pay attention much to strangers but his skinny and hard looks entraps me to stare an extra second. Oddly enough, he looks back at me, almost like his eyes were looking into my soul. He brushes his blonde hair back as I look away, my heart rate suddenly increasing. These days it's hard for me to feel safe anywhere.

To add to my worries, Reggie startles me when he calls out my name, "Ready to go, Miss Betty Cooper?"

My eyes flinch. This wasn't exactly the greatest time to call me by my full name, because there's clearly something off about this place. I feel Reggie grab my waist from behind, planting a soft kiss on my cheek. I let out a light giggle as he continues to move his hands up my body.

I'm just about to stop him but then the blonde stranger intervenes himself. "Outta my way, perv. I have places to be."

Reggie grumbles in annoyance and minor shock. He looks back at me, confused, and mouths, "Who the hell is he?"

I shrug. Reggie steps up, a little more confidently this time. "Who's the perv? Me, or the guy who's clearly been checking out my girlfriend for the last five minutes?"

I shake my head, tugging on his arm to get him to stop but my efforts are too late. The guy, who looks like he's in his mid 20s, grows a sinister look as he turns around.

"There's nothing to look at, honestly," He chuckles sarcastically, "I have other things to worry about."

"Oh, I'll give you something to worry about—"

"Reggie, don't," I pull him away from launching a punch into the guy's face. He softens his grip when he feels my touch, and he jumps a little to frighten the guy. We finally leave for the car before getting into a full on brawl with someone we don't even know. "I'll fill the tank."

I nearly forgot the reason we'd come here is to get gas, to use the bathroom, and that's it. With Reggie locked away in the car, I quickly dial my mom's number to explain that I won't be coming home tonight.

"Hey, mom, Reggie's taking me to Kevin's house tonight. I'll be sleeping over if that's okay," I confess, and she stops.

"Alright, Betty, I'll be out tonight and most of tomorrow. Have fun, honey," My mom explains, and I'm relieved that she easily allowed me to.

I express my euphoria with a loud, happy sigh. Then, I turn my head to tell Reggie in the car, but the stranger reappears just inches from me.

"Cooper's a common last name, so I could be wrong," He starts, "And you're beautiful. I'd feel fixated on my Oedipus complex."

"I'm not sure I follow," I answer, as kindly as possible. My body clashes with the vehicle and I could hear Reggie's frustrated shouts from the inside.

"Yet, fixation would be accurate especially since I grew up with nobody. No dad. No sister. No mom!" His aggression grows with each word and that's when Reggie slams the door open again.

"Are you fucking kidding me, dude? Leave her the hell alone," Reggie yells, and the stranger smiles before walking away to his car. "You okay, Betty?"

I simply nod and open the front door of the car, back to driving. I quickly turn to Reggie, with an apologetic look, and say, "I know you planned out this night for us, booking a hotel and all..."

"Mhm..."

"But I was thinking maybe you'd rather just come over to my house? Nobody will be home, and I honestly don't feel safe here anymore."

He pauses from humming, and then he forces a genuine smile. "Okay. Make sure this is your final decision though, because I could totally defeat those bad guys who make you feel uneasy." Reggie finishes off with a joking tone.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I continue, "Thank you for understanding."

Reggie takes my head in his palms and softly kisses me, but when he leans away he frowns. "I have to tell you something."

His sudden change of mood concerns me, and I'm not positive it's just because he's high right now, but I immediately wait for him to continue. With the gas station lights still flickering, every three seconds, we're in complete darkness. His eyes watch his fingers carefully, and he hesitates before saying anything. "Actually, forget it, Betty. It's stupid."

"Why are you acting so soft all of a sudden?" I try to lighten the mood, but as usual, it fails. He just maintains his frown.

Reggie looks up, "Let's just go! All I wanted to say is you look beautiful. I think I forgot to earlier."

"Very sweet," Teasingly, I answer. But his response doesn't satisfy me, and by the looks of it, he's not even content with his comment.

As I park in front of my house, I spot Archie's car already home. Naturally, my mind begins to think of him possibly still in the car with say, Adrianna. Although the thought bugged me, I wouldn't be surprised, since it has happened before. And I don't like to watch people have sex because it's just too raunchy, and because it takes away from my childhood best friend's innocence.

I turn back my attention to Reggie, who has luckily gotten a good amount of sleep. In fact, he's still snoring, as I speak. "Hey, we're home, c'mon."

Reggie wipes his eyes and readjusts his vision. He looks around, and when he finds me, his eyes dilated and his smile widens. He follows me to my front doorstep, and into my eerie, quiet home. Luckily, my mom's a neat freak, so of course everything is organized.

To break the silence, I question, "What do ya wanna do?"

"Why don't we..." Reggie starts, "Watch a movie?"

The next thing we knew, we're in my bedroom and hiding under the covers while watching It. I find the movie pretty hilarious and full on fascinating but every single time that Reggie jumps I can tell he's afraid, not by the movie itself, but just by clowns.

Once the scene transitions into one with daylight, Reggie wipes away sweat then turns to me. "How could you laugh through this entire movie? That's crazy, Betty."

I smile firmly. "It's quality cinema. You're just bored of getting scared."

"I really want to kiss you right now," He whispers, and even in the dark I could see him smirking. Reggie hovers over me, and he removes a dangling hair from my forehead. "Or you like Pennywise more?"

Giggling now, his warm breathe tingles against my lips. I break the distance between us and pull his head quickly towards me for a kiss. Or, should I say, for several kisses. He transfers his lips onto my neck, his favorite place to go, and inevitably a moan escapes my lips. I quickly laugh as I cover my mouth, but Reggie continues to explore my body beneath my pajamas. He's helps remove my tank top, and I feel a bit vulnerable with just my bra. Ignoring my intuitions, I reunite our lips aggressively. I'm urged with a certain hunger for his touch, but then I suddenly imagine Jughead attacking me for dating Reggie. I'm not sure if this is because of It, and the theme about fears, but my eyes find Jughead with a scorn on my laptop screen, and I jump a little. Reggie feels my uneasiness and he pauses.

"What's wrong?"

My heart still racing from my thoughts, I shake it off with a smile. "Nothing." I pull his shirt off this time, and unlike me, that feeds his confidence.

Reggie proceeds, this time focusing his attention to between my legs. I move up a little to give him room, but just besides him the laptop screen still shines burning light. And now, Archie in his letterman jacket pointing at me. "Don't do anything you will regret." He says. "I need you with me, I need Betty Cooper..."

At that point I completely lose it and I slam the laptop screen closed shut. Reggie laughs at me, bewildered, then adds, "I'm sayin, you gotta hate clowns. They're creepy."

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that," I laugh nervously, trying to separate Archie and Jughead from my possible first sexual encounter. But, now that I think about it, do I really want to do this, right now?

I'm too worried to have to tell Reggie, but I'm surprised when he gets up himself to flick on the lamplight. His chest shines and he explains, "I can't have sex with you, Betty. It's not.. it's not because of you. You're incredible. I just—I have to tell you."

"What is it, Reg? You can tell me anything, really," I try to ease his discomfort.

He offers a weak smile. "It's unforgivable. And, I know you can hate me." I remain silent for him to continue.

"Cheryl threatened to expose me. In middle school I sent her dick pics—I know, I was stupid— and for some weirdo reason she had them kept on a hard drive. The thing is," He swallows, looking away completely, "She told me she'd delete them if I slept with you. But, Betty, listen—"

"Are you serious, Reggie?" I wanted to barf. The last couple weeks have been built off of a lie, and it'd be bullshit for him to say that now he actually cares about me. "I-I can't. I've been through so much shit."

"Betty, please, I know how much pain you've dealt since the beginning of the year, and I do care about you," Reggie frowns, not even resisting my invective. "I get you're mad, and you may never forgive me. But don't think I never enjoyed our time together."

"Reggie, could you just, could you just leave?"

Reggie stands and walks to the end of my bedroom door, "So what are we? Broken up?"

"I-I don't know, Reggie. All I need is time," I sigh deeply. I cannot believe how fast this night has gone from euphoric to dreadful. I'm not sad, I just feel cheated and deceived. Everything between us just feels fake now. The worst part is, I thought Reggie and I genuinely developed something real. He may have left me skeptical and nauseous at time but he's been the only person, who's not already a friend or family member, that's treated me like I'm normal, and that I'm still apart of Riverdale.

"Okay, but Betty, you should know," He slides on his shirt, "You're absolutely beautiful, and you really sent me to the moon for awhile. We didn't even fuck and I could say you're one of the best girl's I've been with. So, take care."

I let him stand there, ignored for awhile. Then I greet, "Bye, Reg. I'll see you at school."


	10. chapter 10: what’s mine is yours

**""**

 _I hope he buys you flowers_

 _I hope he holds your hand_

 _Give you all his hours_

 _When he has the chance_

10 » **a** rchie **a** ndrews

Here marks the beginning of another Monday morning. Since nightmares have been waking me up earlier nowadays, I have enough time to eat breakfast. So, I swallow my generous bowl of Frosted Flakes, the milk leaving a mustache. I genuinely laugh out loud as I tried to capture it for my Snapchat, but then my heart suddenly swells when Betty's name appears on my phone. Disregarding the silly picture, I quickly open the notification. We've not talked since Friday and part of me longs to be more involved in her life, especially now that we've seen and experienced the same, haunting things. As obvious as it seems, in a way, I just want to be there for her, always. That's how it should've always been, actually.

Betty (1)

Hey, walk me to school?

I notice two minutes have passed and I quickly answer before she decides to go on her own. I type, "of course, be there in a minute." I gently toss my bowl in the sink, running to the bathroom to brush my teeth. For some reason, I'm rushing to get the toothbrush in and out of my mouth, but I still do a sufficient job. I smile once to check out my teeth and wipe my face with a towel, before grabbing my backpack and swinging the door open.

"Morning, Arch," She beams, her hair tied back in her ordinary ponytail. I return the smile and lock the door, and follow her down the sidewalk.

We're catching up, even though it's only been a weekend. I tell her that Adrianna and I decided to remain friends after Friday's date. She rests her hand on my shoulder to comfort me, but the truth is, Adrianna and I hardly shared anything electric, even when I tried to kiss her, it failed. She even called me out on my apparent jealousy during dinner, which of course I couldn't deny. I'm sure the story about me hurting Betty when I kissed Veronica pushed her off the edge.

"Reg and I went to Centerville, Arch, and you wouldn't believe what happened," starts Betty, and I immediately lose my glistening expression. Please don't give me details, I think, if she did in fact do what I think she did with Reggie that night.

She continues, "We stopped at a gas station, and this random stranger, he creeped the living hell out of me."

Ridding myself of envy, I suddenly develop intense worry and my inner need to protect her jabs me in the stomach. "What'd he do?" I blurt out, before readjusting my backpack tighter to distract me from my frustration. I can't imagine the possible things I'd do to him if I'd been there.

She mentions the mysterious guy calling Reggie a pervert for kissing her in public, and as she continues speaking, I feel occasional goosebumps appear on my skin. And, admittedly, when Betty tells me about Reggie coming in her defense, I'm selfishly wishing that I'd been the one there instead of him.

"And then the guy just followed me outside. He burst on me about a fixation on his Oedipus complex, which is really freaking creepy."

"Oedipus...?" I mutter, trying to recollect any history I've associated with that name.

Luckily, Betty explains, "It's when a young boy has unconscious sexual feelings for his mom and wants to remove his father from the narrative."

"Pffft," I begin to laugh, but then I realize Betty's not as entertained nearly as much as I am. "Wow, what a creep."

"Yeah, but then he went off, Arch. He told me he didn't have a sister, a dad, or a mom," She says, "So, of course I had to dig."

Hesitantly, I swallow. "Oh gosh, Betts. What'd you find?"

"Well, I went back to the gas station, and bribed the guy to tell me his name. His name is Charles Smith, according to his credit card information."

"Anything bad tied to him?"

Betty trembles as she speaks, pausing for a long moment. "H-He lived at an adoption home for most of his youth."

Truthfully, I don't understand how that can concern Betty so much. Because he was an orphan? Betty clearly shakes away the thought and focuses on something else, but I could tell she's hiding something from me, and as much as that known fact bothers me, I let it slide, she's been through so much already.

Because she does look a bit embarrassed to admit anything, I reply, "Remember if you ever feel unsafe or uncomfortable, I'm right next door. Give me a call and I'll be there."

Betty smiles, and then thanks me. We reach the front of the school and part ways for first period. Just before I could open the door, a body crashes into me, wearing the same exact letterman jacket as I am.

"Excuse you," I groan, readjusting my jacket where he crashed.

Surprisingly, Reggie actually seems apologetic, but not because he shoved me. He initially hesitates to speak. "Have you talked to Betty?"

"Yeah, just this morning. Why?"

"Well, on Saturday–"

I decide to interrupt him before having to suffer the details about Reggie having sex with my best friend. "If what I think happened happened, spare me the details, dude, please."

"Woah, you seriously don't know," Reggie says, shocked.

I squint my eyebrows rather than verbally question his comment. He sighs, just as the late bell rings, so he promises to tell me later as I sprint on over to my first period class.

Turns out, Reggie doesn't have to verbally tell me. Rumors spread quick at Riverdale High, so the news that Betty and Reggie broke up became known to almost everyone as soon as Cheryl opened her huge mouth. And to be completely honest, I'm sick out of my mind that Reggie would do that, and to talk to me so casually this morning as if everything was swell. Like he didn't just betray my best friend. I want to pound my fist through his face, but more importantly, I'm concerned with how Betty must be holding up. But, selfishly, I'm glad she did not end up sleeping with Reggie.

The entire period I try not to think about it, but I can't help that my frustration continues to grow exceptionally.

So, next thing I knew, I was begging Cheryl to shut the hell up, and pinning Reggie to the hard surface of his locker.

"Why the hell would you do that to her, dude?" My fists wrap tighter around the collar of his shirt.

He shrugs, clearly trying his best not to fight back and only to defend himself. "I'm sorry, I really am, Andrews."

"Oh, you're sorry? You never deserved her, and I should've known," I snicker, releasing my grip, feeling as though I've got my point across.

Calmly, Reggie groans again. He lets me push him deeper without question. "I-I didn't actually think I'd care about her so much, Archie. I swear. It's... more than that. At least it was."

Before I could answer, Coach walks in and forces us to return to practice. Though I've got enough time to analyze his expression and whether or not he's being honest. And, by the looks of it, he actually seems sorry. The effects of falling for Betty Cooper. Who woulda thought Reggie fucking Mantle?

I decide not to be aggressive nor rough on him during practice, even though I have multiple opportunities. I can't believe I told him he didn't deserve her like somehow, I did. He made her happy for much longer a time than I could ever.

On my way home from practice, the same familiar red car tracks me down, and before I settle in panic mode, I speed up my pace. My house isn't too far away a run, but wheels go much faster than feet. My heart starts racing, full of fear of who could potentially be driving that vehicle.

"Archie!" shouts the hoarse voice of my friend, and sometimes, enemy.

Reggie turns into the parking spot right next to me. I glare at him, but I understand how desperate he must be to talk if he actually allows himself to be vulnerable.

"About Betty..."

I stop, "She most likely doesn't want to talk to you."

"I know," Reggie nods. "But I want your help. I need to plan out a perfect night for her. Help win her back, what do ya think?"

"Do you not understand what doesn't want to talk to you means, dude?" I grumble, entertained at how pathetic he's acting.

"Yeah, she doesn't, but I at least want to make things right. Even if she decides it's not right."

I roll my eyes. He's definitely trying to manipulate me into helping him, and it's working. "I care about her, and I don't think she'll want anything to do with you."

Reggie sighs, turning off his car engine and meeting me outside. He walks out in a relaxed fashion. His words don't match his expression at all. "Did you see her have a breakdown in the car? Aren't you the one who helped? So, why won't you help me fix our breakup?"

I continue walking, not really caring if I was rude for ignoring him.

"Please, man. She deserves a perfect night. How many Valentine's Days has Betty Cooper talked about in high regard? Zero, and I don't even have to know to know."

"Okay," I finally shrug. "If I help, and Betty hates me for it, you stay away from her."

Reggie nods, a grin growing on his face.

"What do you want me to do?"

Reggie takes a deep breath, a smirk planted on his face. "The perfect night."

Turns out, Reggie's idea of a perfect night is actually ripping off the ideas I gave him of what Betty would like. He did ask for my help, but I didn't think he'd take everything word for word and actually make it happen. Flowers, dozens of them, because they're romantic, but not too girly. And chocolate. She absolutely loves chocolate, only milk or dark. And of course, stuffed animals, books, a movie marathon of all her favorite Christmas movies even though it's out of season. All of it was covered.

"So, we'll have your house set up all romantic, filled with rose petals scattered and pecan scented candles. Got the Pop's takeout for dinner, with milkshakes to drink. And dessert is apple pie?"

"With vanilla ice cream to top," I add, as Reggie checks down his list from top to bottom.

"The gift, that's all that's left. That's the problem. What would she want?"

"No clue," I genuinely reply. I'm getting a bit sick of him pampering me with questions about Betty, when he was the one trying to win her back. Sure, maybe they didn't have enough time yet to learn the important things about each other, whereas, I had an entire lifetime. But spontaneity is fun, and it's particularly Reggie's expertise.

"You made her blush with your Secret Santa gift," Reggie reminisces, trying to tug an answer out from me.

The way he is speaking, a bit presumptive, irks me.

I think deeply before responding. What would she like? Betty's a romantic sucker during Valentine's Day because it's so sappy, and she always goes on about how couples are the cutest thing but that she can't stand them, either. Offsetting, but I love her for it.

"The key is to keep everything Betty centric. She wears pink, and she admires flowers. But I think she'll love a more personal gift, like personalized jewelry, or a heartfelt card. It's not hard to impress her."

"You sound like you know her," Reggie kids around. Obviously, I do. "Now if you excuse me, we have a huge day planned tomorrow night."

Reggie finally leaves my house, promising to check in tomorrow. I suppose he should be a little concerned, if everything doesn't fall into plan.

—

Setting up a delicate white table cover and scattering scented candles around the room, I secretly wonder how Betty will feel. Reggie kept insisting the surprise would be easier if it happens at my place, if I tell her we're having a celebration for my dad's health. But, she's not stupid. It's February 14th, she'll probably have a clue. Yet, I dwell into the idea that she'll just be speechless, swept off her feet as she walks into the room, even if it can't be me who is the one to be credited. She deserves all the happiness in the world, and I could never give that to her completely.

I find myself gazing outside my porch window, distracted in thoughts until I hear my phone ding a couple feet away. I lightly jog over, discovering a few messages, one from Betty, and a whole bunch from Reggie.

Betty (1)

Great, I'll see you later :)

Reggie (6)

ANDREWS!

I got stuck babysitting today, I need a favor

Could you pick up Betty's gift?

I haven't picked it out, but go ahead get her whatever, I'll charge it on my card

Bro, this kid is so fucking stupid

Archie?

Of course, I think, just my luck. Reggie Mantle, born into one of the wealthiest families, needs to babysit, for god knows what. Typical rich people, they stay screwing over the middle class.

I type, I'll look around. But, be sure to get here on time.

Don't let her down, I think, she can't deal with that, not again. After setting everything up and tidying it all for the final time, I grab my keys and head for the mall.

The drive isn't too bad, in fact I kind of enjoy taking a break from everything. I don't particularly choose to spend my weekends doing anything other than sleep, so helping out Reggie is really a one time thing. And it mainly has to do with Betty.

Glancing down at my watch, I take note that I have less than two hours before Betty's gonna arrive at my house. I have to find her gift quick, and I'm a bit frustrated with Reggie for throwing this upon me last minute. But, I think I know Betty enough that this won't be much of a task, but rather a goal.

My feet find themselves rested in front of a jewelry shop, but I can't urge myself to go inside. Suddenly, my mind is telling me not to walk, as my heart pounds excessively. It's not a big deal, I remind myself, except, the last time I went into this store was to buy the locket for Veronica. But, she's different from Betty.

"Can I help you, sir?" A woman's voice startles me, and I realize I look foolishly glued to the floor.

Shyly, I nod, "I just wanna buy a nice Valentine's Day gift, for a friend."

"Alright, I'll show you around, let me know what stands out to you," The woman offers kindly, and I finally enter the store slowly.

After she shows me their collection of jewels, necklaces, bracelets and earrings, I decide to choose something not too costly. Money has been difficult to come by, but I know Betty's worth every penny I spend. And, besides, Reggie will pay me back. It's a gift from him, not me, after all.

I ask the employee who was helping me earlier to closely look at a necklace with a simple, rose gold pendant hanging down the center. A heart wraps around the soft pink jewel, and even though I know nothing about jewelry, I know that that is exactly something Betty would choose out. The clerk already seems to notice me drooling over it, because she's already packing it in a nice velvety white box. After I pay, I rush out the store, only to bump into someone I was hoping not to see at all today.

"Archiekins," Ronnie gently whispers, awkwardly wrapping me in a side hug, "H-How've things been?"

"Everything's fine," I reply, trying to cover the box of jewelry I just bought. I don't need her bombarding me with questions. "You?"

"Actually, I was supposed to have plans with Betty today. But, I haven't exactly spoken to her yet. Listen—"

I interrupt, "She's doing fine, too. Betty wants you to be ready, she doesn't want you to rush."

Veronica agrees, "I'm over it, I really am. And, if that gift you're attempting to hide from my vision gives anything away, I'd say Archibald Andrews finally got his act together."

"No, this is-"

"And, I'm happy for you both! I just needed time."

"Thank you, Ronnie. But, Betty and I, we aren't together. I just picked out a gift for Reggie."

Veronica frowns, eyes rolling, "Fine. I have things to do, though. I'm gonna join Jughead and the Serpents at some drive-in."

"You're... hanging out with Jughead?" As the question leaves my mouth, I almost chuckle.

"Don't get jealous now, Archie," Veronica kids, and we stand there laughing, "but, no worries, everything's completely platonic. I just don't have a best friend right now."

"You will soon," I respond, confidently. One thing's for certain, and it's that Betty and Veronica will be best friends again.

—

On the way home, from picking up the dinner at Pop's, with my last two percent, I instantly snap a picture of Betty's gift and make sure Reggie familiarizes himself with it. I leave my phone to charge as I get dressed— I'm supposed to be their waiter for the night. I thought the idea was a joke, but Reggie seemed to stick with it.

I dress into the outfit Reggie picked out for me—white dress shirt, a casual red bow tie, and a navy blue blazer. It's strange how he has the time to figure out what I'm wearing, but he can't even get Betty's gift on time. As I apply gel in my vibrant red hair, as precise as I can, my father appears behind me, with a suspicious smirk planted on his face in the mirror.

"Special night planned, huh?"

My mouth instantly grins but I've explained to him many times before that our house is simply the destination, but Reggie's the actual date.

"You already know the situation, Dad."

He beams, "I'm just adoring how much you care about your best friend, is all. Betty's like a daughter to me, so if you hurt her-"

"Dad!" I lightly yell, and he leaves the room laughing.

The clock ticks to 7pm, and I'm a bit concerned that Reggie hasn't arrived yet, when the entire surprise is planned for 7. And, he knows Betty likes to arrive promptly to occasions, and she lives next door. I quickly jog to my phone, which is now charged completely, and see a few missed calls from Reggie. He's calling me again just as I pick up the phone.

"Hey, Reggie? Where are you?"

Then, a knock at the door. I start scratching my head nervously, as I peek through the eyehole, seeing Betty and not Reggie.

"Man, I can't make it. You have to be her date," He says, lacking any sort of remorse and suddenly I'm reminded of the actual douchebag Reggie Mantle is.

"What the hell, bro?! I can't just-"

"You can, Andrews. You planned it all out, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did, but, Reg-"

"I have to go. But, just remember, what's mine is yours," And in some weird way, I could sense the classic Reginald smirk through the phone, and I want to punch him in the gut. He hangs up the line, and Betty knocks at the door again.

Millions of thoughts are suddenly filling my mind, did he plan this the whole time? But, why would Reggie do that? For me, or for Betty? The suspense is killing me, but I know I have to open the door before she decides to leave and call it a night.

And when I hear the door click, her light blue eyes dilate as they look up to mine. I stand there, admiring her natural beauty, and the intimate way her gorgeous, subtle red dress hugs her body.

And, watching her stand so innocently and patiently, as my heart continues to race silently, I begin to realize, maybe Reggie isn't the douche I though he was.

———-

a/n: I apologize for being inactive for so long!! I will try to write more often but it's so difficult with my current schedule. And I've had writer's block ever since riverdale went on break and because barchie (or lack thereof) hasn't inspired me lately. I promise more updates to come.

also, rip Luke Perry :( every scene Archie has with Fred is so heartbreaking now. Sending love and prayers to his friends family.


End file.
